Andros' Life
by AA Lover
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Andros to make him into such a hardened warrior? Can Ashley's future love help him overcome his past?
1. Ch 1 Tough Beginings

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 1 Tough Beginnings

The small three-year-old boy lay crying quietly in his crib. His father,Duncan Vulcan, better known as Commander Vulcan of Eltar, had just left his room after beating him for simply asking for something to drink. Now, he feared that if his father heard his crying he'd come back. From the time he was brought home from the hospital Andros had quickly learned that if he cried and woke up his father, he would be severely punished. Also, he knew that he could only eat or speak if he was given permission.

Suddenly, he heard the door to his room open and he hurriedly closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. As the footsteps became louder he began to shudder in fear. The railing to his crib descended slowly and a hand gently touched his shoulder causing him to flinch. The hand moved away but returned hastily and picked him up. Andros slowly opened his eyes to see his older brother, Aidan, holding him and he older sister, Cestra, standing behind them.

"It's okay, Andros,"Aidan whispered softly as he smoothed his brother's thin blonde and brown striped hair out of his face. The small boy grimaced as his hand brushed across a bruise their father had left in his drunken rage.Aidan looked down at his brother immediately seeing the other cuts and bruises, once again left Andros' small body. There were also huge red marks under one of his eyes that looked like they were going to form a very large bruise by morning. "Let's go get Mom." As he carried his brother down the long corridors of their homeAidan couldn't help berating himself for not protecting Andros from another of their father's drunken rages. When they arrived at the door to their parents' roomAidan handed Andros to Cestra and entered the room to wake their mother, Petra.

Within seconds Petra was out in the hall asking Andros, "What happened?"

She took him from her daughter's arms as he whimpered, "I asked for something to drink." The fear in her youngest child's voice alarmed her and she wished she could do something to help her son but she knew no one would ever believe them if they told.

"Come on," Petra began, leading her oldest children down stairs while carrying Andros, "we'll get everyone something to drink and then all of you need to get some sleep." As she looked down at the small child in her arms she could tell he was almost back asleep but hoped he would stay awake until she could care for his injuries.

"Wait for me," her five-year-old daughter, Karone, whispered as she hurried down the hall. Petra smiled at her youngest daughter, the next in line to be the Lady of their planet, and continued down to the kitchen.Aidan ran to the kitchen to get the cups and drinks out for his mother. Although he was only eight he understood that as the oldest it was his responsibility to help his mother with his siblings. Once they arrived in the kitchen Petra put Andros in a booster chair and then poured them all something to drink. After they finished she sent everyone except Andros, who was already half-asleep back up to their room to get some sleep.

"Mom,"Aidan began before he left the room, "are you going to take Andros to the hospital again?" She nodded and he went on up the stairs. "I'll tell Cestra and Karone."

"Andros," she murmured, gently tapping his shoulder, "you have to wake up." He stirred and slowly opened his eyes, jumping slightly as he adjusted to his surroundings. Petra carefully picked up her son and placed him on the counter while she got out the first-aid kit. As she pulled out what she needed she noticed Andros was looking around the kitchen like he was lost. "What's wrong, Andros?"

"How did we get here?" he asked looking up at her.

"You don't remember Aidan, Cestra, Karone, you, and me coming down here to get something to drink?" she questioned worriedly. If he couldn't remember that she knew there was a large possibility that he had a concussion, though she didn't know how severe.

"No," Andros answered quietly, afraid that she would be upset with him, "but my head and arm hurt real bad." His mother quickly checked his left arm and saw that the bone was getting ready to break through his skin. Then, she moved to his head and she immediately found the enormous knot, causing Andros to flinch away from his mother. She knew that her husband was to blame but before she could take him to the doctor they needed a cover story. As she tried to form a plan in her head Andros whispered, Mommy, I don't like Daddy anymore."

"I know, baby, I know," she replied as she made a splint for his arm and a bandage for his head. Petra knew that she had to get her son to the hospital so she quickly came up with a plan. "If they ask we'll tell them that someone hit you at the park, okay?" Andros nodded, understanding the reason why they couldn't tell. She carried him out to the car and they headed once again for the hospital.

When Petra walked into the Emergency Room carrying her youngest child Diana, the nurse in the pediatric ward, immediately showed then to Andros' normal room. She suspected that he was being abused and she had considered telling someone before. The only reason she had recanted was because she feared that if nothing was done it would only mean worse beatings for the young child in front of her.

After they had Andros in a crib and hooked to the monitors she stated, "Try to keep him awake until Dr. Shocker checks him." Petra only nodded as she watched the nurse leave the room in search of the doctor.

"Andros," she began, seeing her son with his eyes closed once again, "you have to stay awake until you see Dr. Shocker." He opened his eyes slowly and the pain that he had been trying to escape returned quickly. As he began to cry his mother picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Can I have a drink?" he asked as he began to calm down and his mother retrieved his cup out of her purse. He guzzled the drink and looked up at his mother. "Mommy, I want to go home. I don't like it here." Before she could reply Dr. Shocker entered the room carrying a clipboard and his medical bag.

"Hey, Andros," he stated gently as he approached the small boy. "How are you?" Andros didn't answer but grimaced as the doctor touched the knot on his head and his left arm. "We'll have to do something about that."

"Do I have to have a shot?" the boy asked quietly. Both Dr. Shocker and his mother knew how afraid Andros was of needles but they also knew he had to have one before Dr. Shocker could set his arm.

"Yes," Petra answered, "but your arm won't hurt anymore." Andros only nodded as he watched his doctor prepare the shot, but all he could see was the long needle.

"Will you still hold me?" he asked his mother as tears built up in his eyes. His mother nodded and he grabbed her hand. Dr. Shocker quickly injected the needle and distributed the medicine only hearing a small moan from the small boy in the crib. As he removed the needle Andros began crying and Petra quickly cradled his in her arms.

"He'll probably be out in a few minutes," the doctor explained quietly as the boy began to calm down. "I'll wait until then to set his arm." She nodded in understanding, turning all her attention to her son as she began singing. Within seconds, Andros was asleep in her arms and she moved to place him back in the crib, "It would be easier if you would hold him until I get the cast on." Petra nodded, hoping that her husband wouldn't hurt Andros again, at least until his arm had healed.

A few hours later she was still holding onto her son for dear life. The doctor had told her that he had a severe concussion and it was very possible it had already caused some degree of brain damage. Petra looked up as the door opened and her mouth dropped open when she saw her husband.

"What are you doing here?" she asked hastily as she laid Andros back in the crib. She quickly placed herself between her son and Duncan.

"Why are you wasting your time with this piece of trash?" he spat as he approached her. "We could just leave him here and never come back."

"He's only trash to you," Petra answered as she backed away from him slowly. "Why don't you just go back home? You know we're not going to tell anyone you did it." Eros didn't reply, he just turned on his heel and left the room. A few minutes passed before Dr. Shocker and Diana walked back into the room with the results of Andros' CAT scan.

"Did he do anything to either of you?" the doctor questioned as he checked the readings on the monitors hooked to Andros.

"No," she answered quickly, moving back to her beside the crib. "What are the results?"

Although they both knew Petra was trying to change the subject Diana replied, "His brain is a little swollen but there's no permanent damage." Petra relaxed and they left her alone with her son once again.

Six days later Andros was leaving the hospital with his mother and siblings by his side. He knew that he would probably be free of his father's rages until his arm healed but he refused to let his siblings accept his punishment. The rest of the year went by without any serious injuries to Andros despite the fact that he took the blame for everything his siblings did. Little did they know things were about to take a turn for the worse.


	2. Ch 2 The Kidnaping

_Jenny: Thanks for being the first to review my first ever published story. Could you send me some of your stories or tell me where to find them? I would really like to read them. _

_Phantom Rogue: Sorry about that but it's going to be a pretty sad story for the first couple of chapters then it should get better._

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Really glad you liked it. I love all the Andros/Ashley stories you have written._

_Red Ranger Chick: Actually Zhane is coming into the picture this chapter but he's going to make a quick exit; at least for a little while._

Ch. 2 Kidnaping

Andros, now four-years-old, and Karone, now six, sat quietly in the park practicing their blooming telekinesis. Their older brother and sister sat on a bench a few feet away to keep an eye on them. Their game went on for about ten minutes before Karone sent the ball soaring over his head.

"Why'd you do that?" Andros cried as he stood up to go get the ball.

"I didn't mean to," Karone apologized as she watched her brother walk carefully through the tall grass in search of their toy.

Meanwhile, a monster moved swiftly through the forest, setting his eyes on the child he was sent to kidnap. He looked around quickly, trying to ensure an easy grab, but saw the two older Vulcan children watching their younger siblings. Darkonda rushed them, knocking them unconscious, and then went after the small girl.

"Andros!" Karone screamed as the strange creature jumped out of the bushes and grabbed her.

"Karone?" Andros questioned as he heard her terrified yell. He headed back to the spot where they had been playing and briefly saw the monster running away. As he looked around for his brother and sister he stopped short as he saw them lying on the ground. "Aidan! Cestra! Wake up!" They stirred slowly but quickly became alert when they saw his terrified look. "The monster took Karone and it's all my fault!"

As he began to cry Cestra wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "It wasn't your fault, Andros." Aidan went to look for any traces of the kidnapper but returned to them empty handed. "I guess we better head home."

They took their time walking home, knowing the quicker they got there the faster Andros would receive a severe beating from their father. When the finally arrived at the house Aidan decided to take the blame of their sister's kidnaping to spare his younger brother. Together they walked into the living room and saw their parents sitting there quietly.

"Where's Karone?" Petra asked immediately noticing the absence of her youngest daughter.

"She and Andros were playing with the telekinesis ball and she sent it into the woods," Aidan explained slowly. "Andros went to get it and a monster ran up and knocked Cestra and me out."

Andros decided to pick up the story then, "When I found the ball I heard Karone scream but by the time I got back out there she was gone." He quickly closed his eyes as his father approached him.

"Dad, it was my fault," he heard his brother whisper and his head jerked up. He saw his father's eyes shoot over to Aidan and his fist pull back. As his hand flew forward Andros jumped in front of his brother and Cordon's fist connected with the top of his head. He was knocked unconscious on contact but his father didn't stop there. He continued to beat the small boy until Petra pulled him away.

"Aidan!" she yelled while restraining her husband. "Take Andros to your room!" Aidan did as he was told and with Cestra's help carried Andros to his room. As soon as her children left the room Petra turned all of her attention to her husband. "Why did you do that?"

"He deserved it," Duncan answered, stumbling as he tried to stand. "I'm going for a walk!"

"I hope you don't come back!" she yelled as he stomped out of the house. She knew that this wish would never come true and he would come back to torture Andros. Petra shook her head, freeing her from her thoughts, and rushed to check on her youngest child.

Meanwhile, in Aidan's room, Andros was finally waking up. As he tried to sit up Cestra pushed him back down, trying to pacify him until their mother could see him. Within seconds their mother entered the room and picked Andros up.

"Mommy," he began as tears ran down his face, "is Daddy gone?"

"He is right now," she answered but they could all tell there was more, "but he'll be back." As she checked where Duncan had hit him and saw there was no real damage besides a few bruises since her husband had missed many of the punches he had thrown. "Come on, we need to go tell the police about Karone." Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the sheriff trying to explain what had happened to Karone.

"So you were playing in the park and you went after the ball, right?" the sheriff asked, making sure he had understood Andros correctly. Andros nodded and he continued, "Then, he knocked you two out and ran away with Karone?" Once again Andros nodded, seeming more afraid now than he had when they had first entered the station. "We'll start searching immediately." Feeling a little more at ease, Petra and her children left to go home.

Months passed without any word on Karone. Andros became more and more serious as the days passed. Petra enrolled him in a telekinesis training school, hoping that he would make friends and return to the little boy he was inside. Within the first day Andros had found a friend that he felt comfortable sharing his secrets with, Zhane. He had been through some rough times to, his parents had died in a hover car accident and he was now living with an aunt that he absolutely hated. As time passed the two boys grew inseparable and Zhane spent the majority of his time over at Andros' house, which spared Andros from several beatings or at least delayed them. They vowed to never leave each other but two years later it could not be helped.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been running around the last couple of days trying to get ready for graduation but now that it's over I should be able to update pretty frequently. Please review.


	3. Ch 3 The Saviors

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Glad you like it. I think you could make a lot of money giving other writers your ideas but I'd much rather see you write them since they're yours._

_Jenny: Thanks for telling me your Pen Name. I really liked both of the stories you suggested. I think I'll hold out on the battle for KO-35 for a couple more chapters you know kinda draw out the suspense. _

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 3 The Saviors

Two years had passed since Karone's kidnapping and the police had finally given p hope, writing it up as an Alien Kidnapping. Duncan had begun beating Andros several times a day sometimes leaving him unable to attend school. His teacher had once questioned where some of his bruises had come from but Andros had lied, saying that he had fallen outside while playing with Aidan and Cestra. Although his teacher didn't believe him, she had let it slide, hoping that he would come to her if anything bad was happening to him.

One day Andros and Zhane were playing in the park when two teenage boys approached them. Petra automatically went over to where her son was to protect him.

"May I help you?" she asked the two boys. The one in black shrank back a little at her tone.

"Yes," the boy in blue began, "my name is Bryce and this is my friend Preston. We were told by Zordon that Andros has been chosen to become the Red Ranger with us."

"Zordon told you this?" Petra questioned, as she looked at the boys in shock. She knew that both Andros and Karone had been chosen to become rangers but she had no idea that it was going to be at such a young age.

"You can contact him if you want to," Preston explained. "He told us that Andros is only six and we promise we'll take good care of him." Petra nodded and turned to her son.

"Andros," she began, "do you want to go with them?" He immediately shook his head but she could tell that he really wanted to become a ranger. "Listen, if you go it will get you away from your father and Aidan, Cestra, Zhane, and I will come by every now and then to check on you, okay?" She really didn't want to let her son go but she knew she needed to get him away from Duncan.

"We can give you a little while to decide if you want," Bryce explained to the small boy, who was trying to hide behind his mother. Andros nodded and the two rangers left them alone to decide.

Two weeks past before they got a reply but it was a good one, Andros was going to come. They went the next day to help him transport his belongings to the Megaship. When they arrived, they were surprised to see that he was covered in bruises and cuts but Petra told them not to ask. Minutes later they were on the Bridge introducing the rest of the team to their newest member.

"Isn't he a little small?" Bryce's girlfriend, Kaegro, inquired as she circled the boy,

"Baby," he began, "he's only six years old. Of course he's small but Zordon says he's a perfect match for the Power." He then looked down at the small boy, who had his head bowed. 'Man, you bring a kid into a completely new environment and don't even introduce him to the rest of the team.' Bryce berated himself. "Andros, this is Kaegro and the girl in pink is Serenity." Andros only nodded and continued to stare at the floor. 'It's definitely going to take some time to get used to someone actually being quiet on this ship.' "And the ship's AI is called DECA."

"Hello, Andros," DECA began, hoping that maybe she could help break the boy's shell. No such luck.

As the months passed Andros' fighting improved and he talked more around the other rangers although he kept quiet about his family. Petra had been unable to fulfill her promises that she, Zhane, and his siblings would visit since the rangers had been called to protect KO-35. Andros of course felt betrayed but he also knew what an inconvenience it would be for his mother.

Years pass as quickly as the months once had and Andros forgets about Zhane mostly because it is painful for him to remember all the good times that they once had. Bryce notices the change in Andros' behavior and suggests to the other rangers that they take him to a psychiatrist. After many arguments they finally persuade Andros to go and he quickly finds it relaxing to be able to express himself openly. The psychiatrist soon pries it out of him that he was beaten and blamed for many events that he couldn't have done anything about. She shares this information with the other rangers and they decide to talk to Zordon about getting Zhane put on the team that way Andros will have someone to talk to.

"Zordon," Bryce began carefully, "I know that we can't choose who's a ranger but I think that Zhane would be a great addition to our team."

"You have a point," their mentor replied. "Zhane has already been chosen to be the Silver Ranger but I'm afraid that Andros has already blocked Zhane's existence from his memory." After leaving the Command Center, located on Earth, Bryce, Preston, Kaegro, and Serenity decide to go pay a visit to Zhane.

When they arrive they are greeted by a much older looking Zhane. It is apparent that he is the same boy but he appears to have aged far past his physical years.

"Zhane, we have came here to ask you to join us and become the Silver Ranger," Preston began, trying to decide if it would be best to tell him about Andros now or wait until they met each other again.

"Of course!" he replied, enthusiastically. "Andros is still there right?"

"Yes," Bryce answered, "but he has blocked you from his memory because he thinks you abandoned him."

"That's okay," Zhane stated bravely. "I knew that he'd do something like this to get back at me." At that they left, knowing that this addition would make their team unstoppable.


	4. Ch 4 Return of Silver

_Jenny: The battle will be in the next chapter, I promise. Just have to set the scene first._

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Not really sure how he could block Zhane out of his memory, it just seems like something Andros would do. _

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 4 Return of Silver

Andros was sitting quietly on the Bridge, waiting for his teammates to return. They had told him they had some business to take care of on Earth but he couldn't go. When he heard lockers slam in the Hanger Bay he quickly went to greet them. He stopped short when he saw a new boy standing with them. Suddenly, a wall collapsed in his mind and he remembered all the times he had spent with Zhane. The support Zhane had given him when he had told him about Karone and Zhane telling him that it wasn't his fault.

"Zhane?" he questioned, as his throat closed.

"Yeah, Andros, it's me," Zhane replied, praying that Andros would forgive him for not coming to visit and would allow him back in his life.

"Why did you leave me!" Andros screamed. "You all promised you would come visit me!" Although he had been expecting the outburst, Zhane shrank back at his friend's words.

"Andros," he began, trying to pacify his friend's raging temper, "we were going to come but my aunt wouldn't allow me to and your father has gotten even worse. He takes out his anger on your mom now, that's why she couldn't ever come." At the mere mention of his father Andros broke down in tears and fell to the floor. Zhane rushed over and kneeled beside his friend, pulling him into his arms. "It's okay." He noticed that the other rangers were staring at them but ignored them since he figured Andros had yet to tell them everything about his family. They had told him what the psychiatrist had told them but she had left out many of the details just saying that Andros had been blamed for many things that he couldn't do anything about.

After about five minutes Bryce led the other rangers out of the room and left them alone. Zhane was glad that someone had finally taken the hint. He knew that they had tried very hard to include Andros in their group but truth be told they were just so much older that Andros couldn't find it in his heart to let them get close.

"Zhane?" Andros questioned thirty minutes later. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. I just wish you would have been here instead of back home. I've needed someone to talk to and you haven't been here."

"I'm sorry too," he replied, pulling himself away from the smaller boy. "I should have called and explained things to you. You're okay now, right?" Andros nodded and the two went to find the other rangers.

The next day Dark Specter attacked KO-35, not giving the rangers a real opportunity to train Zhane but they knew he would learn fast. When they arrived the monster immediately went after Andros and Zhane, knowing that they were the weakest links. Andros was thrown into a tree, knocking him unconscious and Zhane was thrown on the ground near-by.

"Zhane!" Bryce yelled. "You get Andros Back to the ship and let DECA check him." Zhane did what he was told and within seconds was teleported into the Medical Bay on the Megaship.

"DECA," he began staring worriedly at his pale friend who was bleeding from the cuts he had received, "what's wrong with him."

"He has a severe concussion, a broken arm, and several cuts which need to be bandaged," she replied immediately. Zhane quickly pulled the bandages out of the cabinet and began wrapping his friend's injuries as the older rangers teleported into the room. At their arrival Zhane quickly filled them in on what was wrong and they waited for Andros to wake up.

Five years passed and the attacks began to increase in difficulty as well as frequency. Zhane, now seventeen, had been a great addition to the team, helping Andros, now fifteen, get through his tough times and he had quickly picked up on many of the moves they had been using in battle. It was after one of these intense battles that they finally realized what they were really fighting for, the existence of KO-35.

A/N: Please Review.


	5. Ch 5 Alone Again

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: I hope you update soon, I really enjoy your stories. _

_jenny: You're absolutely right about Andros age. I think I'll make Zhane 17 too, that way I can show how far apart they've actually grown. _

_Phantom Rogue: I guess you've figured out this chapter is going to be sad also but after this things begin to look up for Andros._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch, 5 Alone Again

"There's too many of them!" Kaegro yelled as she was once again thrown to the ground.

"Let's regroup!" Bryce ordered over the roar of evacuation ships. At their leaders command all the rangers reported to a near by building. "Is everyone here?" he asked after he had closed the door. He quickly counted his teammates and saw that one was missing, Andros. "Zhane! Where's Andros?"

"He was right behind me," Zhane explained, worriedly looking around for his friend. Suddenly there was pounding on the door.

"Let me in!" they heard the youngest member of their team scream and Bryce quickly opened the door helping the still small Andros fight off the remaining Quantrons before closing the door again.

"I thought I told you two to stay together," he scolded as Andros nursed his slightly swollen arm.

"We did," he began, "but I feel because I sprung my ankle and Zhane got to far in front of me." At that moment it was clear to Bryce and the rest of them that this really was the battle that would decide it all. He hated to have Andros and Zhane in the middle of this. They were both to young to have to face such devastating sights but he knew that they would eventually.

"Okay," he started again, clearing his thoughts, "we need a new plan. Preston and I will fight together. Kaegro, you and Serenity fight together, and finally Andros and Zhane you fight together, Maybe if we fight in groups we'll get rid of more of them then we were fighting alone."

Several hours had passed and the rangers had discovered that their new plan wasn't going so well either. Preston had already been killed but they hadn't had time to deal with that yet, Kaegro had to be sent back to the Megaship because of her injuries, where she too had died. Bryce and Serenity were both on the verge of giving up when they saw Andros and Zhane surrounded by four monsters. They knew they couldn't let two young boys die in such a way. If anyone was going to die it would be them, after all they had at least been given a choice to join the rangers.

Three days passed and most of KO-35 had already fallen. The only rangers left were Andros and Zhane, which had both been severely traumatized by the deaths of their teammates. At last, there was a break in the attacks. They returned to the Megaship where DECA went from computer to mother in a second, tending to the boys wounds and trying to help them cope with the loss of their friends, They had two weeks of peace and then the attacks started again.

One day after it seemed all of Dark Specter's forces had once again left the planet Andros and Zhane decided to take a walk in the park where Karone had been taken. Andros looked sadly over at the spot and stopped walking.

He turned towards Zhane and asked, "Do you think we'll ever win?" Zhane understood that Andros needed him to be the positive thinking person but he couldn't find it in himself to lie to his best friend.

"Who knows," he answered solemnly. "I'm not going to lie. The odds are piled up against us."

"I know," Andros replied sadly, "I was just hoping that you could make it better like you always have."

Days passed and nothing happened. The young boys had begun to think that Dark Specter had decided to take over another planet but soon the peace came to an end. The battle was hard. Andros was thrown into a pile of concrete by a monster. As the monster approached to make the kill Zhane jumped in. He fought the monster back and for a split second Andros thought everything was going to be okay and then it happened. The monster evidently had some sort of self-destruct. As it stumbled backwards and fell it pulled Zhane down along with it.

"Andros! Run!" was all Zhane had time to scream before his body was absorbed in pain and then he was surrounded in darkness.

"Zhane?" Andros questioned like a small child as he approached where his best friend lie motionlessly. He bent down beside his friend and tried to shake him awake. "Come on, Zhane! Wake up!" he screamed as the remaining soldiers of KO-35 surrounded him. They helped him to his feet and when it was apparent that he was in no state to walk they carried him to the nearest infirmary. The doctor immediately sedated Andros upon his arrival because of his insistence that Zhane was still alive and that he had to go back to get him. Kinwon immediately sent a platoon out to search and sure enough in the middle of the city laid a great fighter. They brought Zhane back but the doctor said that his only hope was to be put in cryogenic containment. When Andros is finally released from the infirmary he returns to the Megaship where Zhane is being kept and decides to go after Dark Specter to avenge Zhane's 'death' and to find his sister.

Over time DECA notices that Andros doesn't sleep or eat regularly and decides to tell him the approximation of Zhane's recovery time. Once he hears that Zhane will be okay in a couple years he begins to take better care of himself that way he knows he's not letting Zhane down.

Through the years DECA stands beside Andros, helping him through his failed searches and restless nights, and silently prays for someone to come to his rescue. Little does she know, her prayers are about to be answered.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had to go out of town for a few days and just got back. Hope you like it. Please review.


	6. Ch 6 Unwanted Guest

_Phantom Rogue: Thanks. In this chapter things finally start going good for Andros, just like I promised._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 6 Unwanted Guest

Two years after Zhane's injury Andros is doing as well as can be expected. DECA has known about the rangers of Earth for quite some time and soon hears of Divatox's victory over them. While Andros is gone to eavesdrop on a party of Dark Specter's a shuttle appears in front of the Megaship. DECA scans the passengers in the shuttle, startled to find that they are the Earth rangers along with their robot Alpha 6. Although she knows Andros won't accept them she decides to pull them in and allow them to stay on the Megaship, at least until Andros' return.

Meanwhile, Andros is sitting at a table with Divatox on one side and Rita on the other. He as trying his best to remain undetected but knew that sooner or later he would be found out. Suddenly, Dark Specter appeared in the sky with Zordon. It was obvious then what he was planning to do but Andros was hoping to prevent it. As the rest of the evil minions around him sipped their drink he knew he was in trouble as Divatox asked why he wasn't drinking his.

"He's a spy!" Astronama accused. In an instant he was surrounded by both Quantrons and Piranatrons. He easily fought his way through them and called for his Galaxy Glider to escape. He is chased by Velcofighters but gets away after defeating them all.

Andros returns to the Megaship and finds four people and a robot on his ship. He immediately thinks that they're enemies and runs away from them, knowing that only he knows all the hiding places on the Megaship. He surprises them as they round a corner and begins attacking them. Soon Astronama fires upon the ship sending them all into the wall. Andros untangles himself and runs to the Megalift. By the time the Earth rangers recover the door have already shut. T.J. figures out that Andros must think that they are enemies and that he is only protecting his ship. They run towards the Engine Room when they hear a strange sound and find that a cable has come unplugged. All four of them quickly climb the ladder and T.J. reaches out to fix it. They are a little to late and after he come to Andros runs to the Engine Room to find out what the stowaways where doing on his ship.

"Who are you?" he asked when he arrived in the doorway. He was still in his ranger suit so he knew he was probably intimidating but he really didn't care.

"We're the Power Rangers," T.J. answered instantly. "Well, at least we were rangers. It's a long story." He was interrupted as DECA tells him that Astronama has sent down trouble. Andros rushed off leaving the Earth rangers to find their way to the Bridge. The door behind Andros opened slowly and the stowaways slowly exited the lift. "I know you don't believe us but we need to get to Eltare to save Zordon." It was then that Andros finally believed them but it was to late as the Megaship's main viewing screen showed a large group of Quantrons approaching the Megaship. Andros immediately went to the Megalift but T.J. surprised him by stating, "We're coming with you."

About twenty minutes later they had defeated the Quantrons and stood staring at the still morphed Red Ranger when he commanded, "Power down!" What they saw when the suit vanished amazed them all. They could tell that he hadn't originated from Earth. Ashley slowly approached him and circled around him, poking him twice.

"You're human," she remarked.

"What were you expecting?" he asked as he looked down at her, immediately feeling a small attraction toward her.

"I mean, you're not from Earth are you?"

"Earth isn't the only place where humans live," he answered. "I'm from a space colony, KO-35, it's in the Kerova System."

"So you're from outer space?" Carlos asked as he stepped forward with the rest of the group. "Cool."

"Well, I'm Cassie and it's very nice to meet you," Cassie stated.

"And I'm Ashley," she said stepping in front of her friend.

"Carlos."

"And I'm T.J.," the leader began extending his hand toward the Red Ranger. He stared at the hand for a few seconds before taking it in his own.

"I'm called Andros," he replied shortly, not really up to pleasantries. Luckily, DECA saved him.

"Andros, I have completed the assessment of the damages to the Megaship," the ships AI stated.

"I'm on my way."

As the Red Ranger walked away Cassie stepped up to her friend and copied, "You're... human?" The rest of them broke out in laughter as they joined the two girls.

"How was I supposed to know? He could've been a giant lizard," the Yellow Ranger began, trying to defend her position.

Hours later they were on a tour of the Megaship. Andros had left them on a deserted planet to return to Earth but Astronama had attacked. Then, Alpha and DECA had somehow convinced Andros to come back for them. When he had he surprised them by giving them their Astro Morphers. They defeated one of Astronama's ships with the newly discovered Astro Megazord and Andros had decided to give them a chance as rangers once again.

"All the main controls and functions are controlled by DECA," Andros stated as they rounded the corner to enter the Bridge. She went on for some time about all of her certifications before Andros typed in a series of buttons and added, "This button turns her voice off."

"So, where do we start to look for Zordon?" T.J. asked.

"We start by fixing the Megaship," Andros began. "She's not ready to make a long distance voyage. But I don't have the supplies we need here."

"We can go to Earth," Cassie suggested looking around at her friends. "Um, they'll help us at NASADA."

"Good, we'll need... help," Andros stuttered. He then pushed another button. "DECA set a course for Earth."


	7. Ch 7 Denying Love

_Phantom Rogue: Thanks. Please update Mirror Mirror soon. _

_Jenny: Don't worry about it. I understand. _

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch.7 Denying Love

Andros sat in his room thinking about the events of the past few days. He had taken on a team and while they were good fighters, they knew very little about space and he didn't know if he could teach them. The thoughts about his new team made him think of each of them individually. T.J., he seemed to have been the leader of the team before they came into space meaning it was only logical for Andros to see him as his second in command. Carlos seemed to be a good fighter who was ready and willing to help any of them at a moments notice. Cassie was quick which made her a great asset to the team and she could easily defend herself. Ashley, just the name sent a shiver down his spine. He knew all to well what this feeling meant, love. He had been trying for so long not to love anyone because it seemed that it only brought him pain. Everyone he cared about had either been killed, severely injured, or just didn't want anything to do with him. As he continued to think about the new Yellow Ranger he finally figured out what it was about her that had caught his attention in the first place, she reminded him of Karone. So carefree, not caring if everyone else thought something was dangerous, she had to find out on her own. Before he laid down to try to sleep he promised himself that he would never let anything happen to her to get her hurt and that included getting close to him. The next morning they were all in the Hanger Bay eating breakfast by the time he joined them.

"Hey," Ashley greeted as he typed in his order on the Synthatron, "where have you been this morning?"

"I've been...going over our list again, making sure we...didn't miss anything we needed," Andros stuttered trying hard not to let them see how nervous he was talking directly to Ashley. "After breakfast I'm going to show you guys the Simudeck, where we'll be able to train between attacks."

Everyone nodded and went back to their meals. After breakfast they headed down one of the many corridors of the Megaship and soon stopped in front of one of the doors. The door opened slowly and all the rangers entered.

"Who wants to go first?" Andros asked. Ashley and T.J. stepped forward. "Okay, go ahead and morph while I set up the program." They dd as they were told and Andros ran the easiest simulation they had, after all he didn't want to hurt Ashley. After destroying all their opponents Andros stopped the simulation and Ashley and T.J. removed their helmets.

"So you can program the Simudeck to look like...anywhere?" Carlos asked fantasized. Andros nodded.

"What a cool way to stay sharp," Ashley added enthusiastically.

They were then interrupted by Alpha, "Rangers, you'll never guess what's straight in front of us."

"What is it Alpha?" T.J. questioned, expecting the worst.

"It's the Earth. We're home." Alpha replied. All the Earth rangers ran out of the room back towards the Bridge but Andros stayed where he was.

"Hey," Ashley began, "have you ever been to Earth before?"

"No," he answered, "never."

Ashley stepped forward, placed her arm through his and stated, "Well, you're going to love it. Trust me."

When they arrived on Earth they overheard many of their classmates talking about the Youth Center being turned into another restaurant called The Surf Spot and decided to go check it out. When they entered the building the others went to find a table while Andros took in th sights. He saw many things he wasn't familiar with and decided to go see if he could figure one of them out. He walked over to a wall where many surf boards were hanging and accidentally knocked one off the wall. The restaurant owner, Adelle, quickly came over to help.

"Trying to escape, huh?" she questioned lightly.

"What is it?" Andros asked, hoping that she wouldn't think he was odd, no such luck.

"It's a surf board," she answered, looking at him oddly. "What planet are you from?"

"Ko-35," he stated automatically. "You've heard of it?"

"Smart alec," Adelle remarked as she walked away.

"Alec?" he asked himself. "No, my name's Andros." He shrugged and went to sit with his friends. Adelle came over a few seconds later and sat down a basket full of fries. When Carlos tried to give the back she just looked at him and said no one could resist . Meanwhile, Andros was paying more attention to the customers at another table, Bulk and Skull. He noticed that the larger of the two friends was eating a large plate filled with fries with some kind of cold drink while the other was only allowed to drink a simple glass of water. Andros immediately formulated a plan in his head to even up the score. He pushed a strand of hair behind his ear trying to be secretive and reached out with his telekinesis. He picked up a bottle of hot sauce and dumped it in the beverage of the larger boy. Seconds later, the boy ran over to their table searching for water. Unknown to him at the time was that Ashley had seen the whole thing.

As they prepared to leave she stopped Andros and asked, "Did you do that? With the milkshake?"

"Sorry, what's a milkshake?" Andros asked back and Ashley knew she wasn't going to get anything more out of him.

Hours later, after finding all the supplies that they needed, they were back on the Megaship helping Andros with several system checks. Ashley had been debating since they had left the Surf Spot wether or not to ask Andros about what had happened. After he finally admitted that everything seemed to be working perfectly she decided to make her move.

"Hey, Andros," she began. "How 'bout a game of pool?" Andros looked confused but nodded anyway. They walked into the Simudeck Ashley entered the program and laughed as the gridlines appeared.

"I've never played a pool before," Andros admitted, using his telekinesis to pick up the cuestick.

"That was you!" Ashley accused. "Dumping the hot sauce. How did you do that?"

"I've practiced for years."

"Do you think you could teach me?" she asked, hoping that he would say yes so she could spend more time with him.

"You teach me pool and I'll give you a few pointer to telekinesis," he bargained.

"Deal," Ashley stated putting her hand out for him to shake. It took a couple of seconds but eventually he took it and they began teaching each other.

A/N: Please review.


	8. Ch 8 Old Trends

_Phantom Rogue: Thanks. Got a little bit of a surprise in this chapter for you._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 8 Old Trends

Over the course of the next week Andros got use to the sound of other people on the ship once again. The only thing he was having a hard time with was keeping his life a secret. The other rangers had almost walked in on him several times while he was searching for his sister instead of Zordon and he thought that they wouldn't understand.

One night he stayed up late running system checks and when he thought that the others would be asleep he began searching for his sister. When the first few systems came back negative for human life forms Andros decided to watch the devastating day again. He pulled the disk out from his necklace and placed it in the player. Meanwhile, oblivious to Andros, Ashley was standing in the doorway watching. She hadn't meant to intrude but she hadn't been able to sleep and decided to get herself something to drink. She stood there until the screen went black and Andros put his head down in his hands. It was obvious, even from this distance, that he was crying and Ashley wanted to rush in and comfort him so much. The only thing that kept her from rushing into the room was fear that he would retreat back into his own little world again. Of course, he still did that a lot but at least he was beginning to trust them a little at a time and she really didn't want to mess that up. She left the doorway when Andros placed the disk back in his necklace and returned to the search at hand.

After watching the tape of his sister's kidnaping and scanning several more galaxies, Andros decided to call it a night. When he stepped onto the Megalift DECA alerted him of a change.

"A human life form has been detected," she stated causing him to run back in the room.

"Where?" Andros asked impatiently.

"On KO-35," DECA responded and he could hear the worry in her voice.

"Of course," he began, filling in the blanks in his mind, "if Karone would've escaped she would have come back home. She wouldn't have known that it was evacuated years ago. DECA. Set a course for KO-35." Andros, happier than ever, went to the Hanger Bay and got him something to eat, since he hadn't eaten since the previous day. Within minutes after he had finished he was asleep on the table. DECA decided to let him rest knowing that he would need it.

Hours passed before DECA's voice rang through his head, "We have arrived at KO-35."

As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and walked over to his locker he asked, "Is anyone else awake?"

"No, would you like for me to wake them?" she questioned.

"No," he stated firmly, "I'll be back before they get up." He placed the scanner in the side of his pants and rushed down to the planet's surface. "Karone! Are you here?" He continued his search for a few minutes before he felt a presence behind him. When he turned he was met by Ecliptor. "Ecliptor, what are you doing here?" Andros didn't get a response, but he wasn't really expecting one. Without question they began fighting. Andros, who hadn't slept besides the short trip to KO-35, was being beat tremendously.

Back on the Megaship, the other rangers were just gathering for breakfast. Ashley, Cassie, and T.J. were already in the room when Carlos arrived. Ashley had been expecting Andros to arrive with Carlos but when he didn't she began to get worried.

"Have you seen Andros this morning Carlos?" she questioned hoping to hear that he was on the Simudeck or maybe on the Bridge running more system checks.

"No," he answered, "I thought he'd been in here with you guys." Ashley, who was getting rather tired of Andros always lying to them asked the one person she knew would know.

"DECA, did Andros leave the ship?"

"His intention was to return before you awakened," the AI answered.

"Where did he go?" Carlos asked, beginning to get a little worried himself.

"To the surface of his home planet, KO-35."

"Why would he go there?" Cassie asked not really expecting an answer.

"He's looking for his sister," Ashley answered quietly. Her friends all looked at her in surprise.

"Andros...has a sister?" T.J. asked rather stunned.

"Yeah," she responded thinking about what she had seen the night before. "She was kidnaped when they were little. If she would've escaped she would have returned to their home." The other rangers seemed to ponder the thought for a while longer. Ashley sat there and then decided to go look for him. "I'm going down there to check on him."

"We'll all go," T.J. suggested standing up from the table.

"No," she argued, "let's give him some space." They all watched as the Yellow Ranger left in search of their leader.

When she landed on the surface her scanner immediately locked onto Andros' power signature and she began heading towards it. Meanwhile, Andros was just trying to hold his own against Ecliptor. He was thrown down on the ground and Ecliptor had his sword to the Red Rangers throat when he was shot by Ashley.

"Andros!" she yelled, hurrying to his side. "Are you okay?" Andros managed a nod.

"You won't be for long," Ecliptor promised as he fired at the two rangers. Ashley jumped in front of Andros to take the full force of the blow and fell to the ground.

"Ashley!" he screamed feeling fear building in his stomach. Knowing that she need immediate care Andros called for his Galaxy Glider and headed back to the ship.

When they arrived on the Megaship Andros hurried to the Med Bay telling DECA to get the other rangers to meet them there. As the other rangers arrived Andros was already scanning Ashley trying to find out the extent of her injuries. The scanner beeped and showed the results and he trued to find the material needed to bandage her injuries. It quickly became obvious to the other rangers, especially Cassie, that Andros was to emotional to do what needed to be done so she gently led him out of the room and let the two remaining rangers tend to her friend.

"How could I let this happen?" he asked her as soon as they were out of the room. "She shouldn't have been down there!" Cassie could see that he was beginning to lose control and she wrapped her arms around him."Andros," she began gently as he began shaking in her arms, "it's okay. This wasn't your fault."

"Cassie," he argued, "I love her. How did I let something like this happen to someone I love." He quickly tried to pull away when he realized what he had said but Cassie wouldn't let him.

"You love her?" she questioned and he nodded. "Then why have you been so mean to her?"

"Because she reminds me of someone I used to know," he answered quietly, not wanting to reveal his secret just yet. Cassie left it at that knowing that she wasn't going to get any more out of him.

"I'm going to go check on her," she began. "Are you going to be okay out here?" Andros managed a nod. As soon as she went back in the room he headed for the jump tubes. He wasn't going to let Ecliptor get away.

"DECA, don't say a word to anyone," he ordered as he went down his jump tube. When he landed on the surface he was quickly attacked by a giant Ecliptor. He tried to fight but it was no use, Ecliptor had the upper hand and he knew it.

Back on the Megaship Cassie ran into the Bridge and asked, "Have either of you seen Andros?" Both of her fellow rangers shook their heads. "DECA, where's Andros?" When she wouldn't answer she pushed a few buttons on the control panel in front of her to find that his Galaxy Glider was missing. They quickly rushed down to KO-35 to save him. When they arrived they rushed down to pick up their fallen leader. They retreated behind the columns of a building and saw that Ashley had come to help them.

"Ashley," Andros began quietly, "you're hurt, you shouldn't be here?" Ashley didn't seem to care as she led them back out against Ecliptor and within seconds they destroyed him.

When they returned to the Megaship Cassie quickly filled Ashley in on what Andros had told her and Ashley went to talk to him for herself. He was sitting quietly on his bed looking at a picture of himself along with three other children. She cleared her throat to make her presence known and he quickly dropped the picture.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"My family," he answered quietly and she could tell it was a sore subject.

"Andros," she began sitting beside him, "were all the things you told Cassie true?" He barely nodded and blushed as he turned away. "Hey, I just came to tell you that I feel the same way." As Andros turned around surprised Ashley captured his lips in their first kiss.

A/N: Please review.


	9. Ch 9 Breaking Down the Walls

_Phantom Rogue: I agree, they are the cutest couple ever._

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Thanks. I'll keep updating as long as people are reviewing._

_Jenny: Thanks a lot. It's good to know there are other people that feel the same way about them._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 9 Breaking Down the Walls

When they broke apart Andros started crying. Ashley rushed to comfort him, wrapping her arms around him. She didn't know what was wrong, only that she was in love with this extremely pained boy and she was determined to help him no matter what. Ashley quietly waited out the storm knowing that she was helping him by just being there.

Once he calmed down she asked, "What's wrong?"

Andros finally looked up at her, eyes nearly swelled completely together from the tears, and answered, "You're the first person that's never judged me. You don't even know everything I've done and you say you love me."

"Why don't you tell me?" she questioned gently. When she saw him flinch she added, "I think it'll make you feel a lot better."

"Promise you won't tell the others," he said as he pulled away from her. As she nodded he continued, "My father never wanted me. He already had the one son he needed to take his place as Commander of Eltare and all he needed was two daughters. One to take my mother's place and one to watch over her until she was grown. He had them both before I came along and wrecked it all. As early as I can remember he was beating me and I would always take the blame for my siblings because I didn't want them to go through the same thing I was. Then, when I was six, Karone was kidnaped and he said it was all my fault but I was only four-years-old. The beatings increased until I was recruited to become a ranger two years later." He took a break them unsure if he should go further. Ashley squeezed his hand reassuringly, urging him to continue. "At first my mom was on my side but soon my father had her believing that I was to blame. When I was ten my best friend, Zhane, was given the power of the Silver Ranger. Things were pretty good for a while and then my brother called me to tell me we had a new baby sister. Of course I went to visit her and my father beat me yet again only this time my mother joined in. When I returned I went down to fight with a broken arm and later that night Zhane discovered it. I said that I had gotten hurt during the fight but it was actually my parents that had done it. I haven't had contact with them in the past six years and you're the first person I've ever told." He hoped that she wouldn't ask what happened to Zhane, he really didn't want to re-live what had happened to his best friend any more than he had to.

"I'm glad you can trust me this much, Andros," Ashley whispered quietly. "But what happened to Zhane?" She saw him flinch again and she immediately knew that he didn't want to tell her but she knew that he needed to tell someone.

"Two years ago, after the older rangers had been destroyed," he began, "Dark Specter returned with a vengeance. Zhane and I were the only two remaining rangers and we went to protect the last of the evacuation ships escape. I was knocked down by a monster and Zhane ran over to protect me. He hit the monster and then they both fell down and exploded. Zhane was severely injured and I brought him back here and put him in cryogenic suspension."

"How long will it take for him to get better?" Ashley asked as he began to shake again.

"Who knows, he's been in there two years already. He may never wake up," he answered sadly.

"Andros," she began, searching for the words that would make him feel even the slightest bit better, "he will get better and everything will be okay now." Andros managed a nod and then even a small smile for her. He leaned in and kissed her again before she suggested, "Let's go see what the other's are up to."

A/N: Please review.


	10. Ch 10 The Return of Silver

_Jenny: You're right Ashley is really nice, especially when it comes to Andros._

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Thanks for the guarantee. It's great to know that other people love my story as much as I do._

_Phantom Rogue: Wow! I really made you cry? I guess that makes sense since I started crying while writing it._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 10 The Return of Silver

It had been weeks since Andros' and Ashley's little talk. The other rangers knew that they were dating now but had no clue how it had started. Cassie had tried to ask Ashley once but all her best friend would say was that it was between her and Andros. Cassie had given up then, knowing from experience how stubborn Ashley could be.

One night Andros and Ashley were out on a date in Angel Groove. They had went to see some kind of space move. Andros had been very intrigued and Ashley had loved the expression on his face when they had left, it was priceless. On their way to the Surf Spot to get something to eat they were attacked by a group of Quantrons and Ecliptor. Ecliptor drew out his sword and took a swing at Ashley before they had a chance to morph. Andros jumped in front of her without thinking and took the blow for her.

"Andros! No!" was the last thing he heard before darkness surrounded him. Ashley quickly went to his side trying desperately to wake him. When she got no response she called for the others. "Guys! Andros and I were attacked outside the Surf Spot and we need some help." Within seconds the other rangers were there fighting off the Quantrons and Ecliptor. Ecliptor, noticing his side's obvious disadvantage even with the injured Red Ranger, retreated back to the Dark Fortress. T.J. and Carlos rushed over and picked up Andros while Cassie got Ashley calmed down.

They teleported directly to the Med Bay, not wanting to injure Andros anymore than he already was. He was covered in blood from Ecliptor's strike. As quickly and as carefully as they could they bandaged the large wound covering the majority of their leader's chest. Cassie knew it would be better for everyone to keep Ashley out of the room for as long as humanly possible. So she sent her to change clothes, since her's were also covered by Andros' blood and then felt it would be save for her to enter the Med Bay. When they entered T.J. was running a scanner over Andros to see if he had anymore injuries than the wound.

"Well," he began as he searched through the many draws and cabinets of the Med Bay looking for any kind of sedative or pain killer, "the cut is his only injury, although the scanner did find many old breaks and even one fairly new one."

"A new one?" Ashley asked. She knew that it had most likely come from his parents from what he had told her but she wasn't sure how unless... He had taken a three day vacation saying that he had some important meetings to go to. When he had come back he had locked himself in his room telling her again and again that he just wanted to be alone. And she had left him alone.

"You know where they all came from don't you?" Cassie asked quietly and Ashley nodded. "You should tell us."

"I can't," she argued. "I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone. That it would just stay between us."

"Ashley," Carlos started as he moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "if it has to do with anyone on this team we should all know that way we're ready for whatever happens."

"Okay," she surrendered, "but you have to promise that you'll never tell him I told you until he's ready to tell you himself." Everyone agreed and she continued, "His father never loved him, he didn't even like him. He would beat Andros over any little mistake. As he got older and his sister was kidnaped it just got worse and pretty soon his mother turned against him. I know that's where the old breaks came from and I think when he took that vacation last week..."

"He went home and it happened again," T.J. finished and she nodded. They all turned around when they heard a quiet moan come from the bed. "Hey Andros, how are you feeling?"

"Sore," he rasped as his voice came out hoarse and then he began to panic as he remembered what had happened. "Where's Ashley?" He tried to sit up but fell back in pain.

"I'm right here, Andros," Ashley whispered as she moved to sit beside the bed, "and I'm not going anywhere." Andros only smiled as he felt a needle poke through his skin as T.J. administered a pain killer and in seconds he was asleep again. The others began to file out of the room but paused when Ashley didn't follow. "You guys go ahead. I'm not going to leave him in here by himself. He's been alone enough in his life." They knew better than to argue with her and just left her there.

Days later Andros was making improvements. He could now sit up but he was still unable to leave the Med Bay because of the possibility of him ripping out his stitches. Ashley was still at his side and he had told her about his latest encounter with his parents when she asked about what they had found.

_"Andros," she began, "we found a pretty recent break in your arm and I was wondering where it came from." She could tell by the startled look on his face that her guess had been correct but she wanted him to tell her._

_"It was my parents," he answered. "When I went on that vacation last week I went home and that's what happened."_

_"Why didn't you tell me," Ashley asked._

_"I was ashamed that I let it happen again," he whispered. "Before I was a little boy that couldn't defend himself but now I'm the leader of the Power Rangers and I can't even stand up to my own father." He had started crying then and she had given him another pain killer, knowing that crying this much wasn't going to help him get better._

About the time the others were thinking about letting him out of the Med Bay Astronama

attacked Earth. They had left him there, giving DECA strict instructions not to let him come down no matter what. He had been sitting there in his bed observing the battle when he felt that something was wrong with his best friend, Zhane. He slowly pushed himself off the bed and stood on his feet. He stumbled his first few steps but then seemed to be fine. He rushed into the Engine Room keying open a secret door. When he stepped in he was extremely surprised to see that the cryogenic sleep chamber seemed to be thawing out. At first he thought that something was wrong with it but DECA assured him that it was only Zhane waking up.

For Zhane waking up in a small cold box was not what he was expecting. He began to panic when he felt a familiar presence in his mind, _'Andros?'_

_'Yeah, it's me. Hang on and I'll get you out of there.'_ Andros quickly unlocked the chamber allowing his best friend to sit up before he hugged him.

"What happened?" Zhane asked.

Before Andros could answer DECA interrupted, "The other rangers are in dire need of help."

"Zhane," Andros began, "you have to go help them." At his friend's skeptical look he added, "I'll explain later." He watched as Zhane left to help the rest of his team and then he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "DECA, bring the fight up on the screen on the Bridge." When he arrived he saw Ashley clutching her shoulder and immediately figured that they had some telepathic and empathic connection. When the monster was finally defeated they all returned to the Megaship looking to him for an explanation. "I guess everyone here has a lot of questions."

"Who are these people, Andros?" Zhane asked first.

"These are the other rangers, T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and my girlfriend Ashley," Andros answered, laughing slightly at his friend's startled look. "Yes, girlfriend. Everyone else this is Zhane, he's my best friend. He was injured two years ago in the final battle on KO-35 and I had to put him in cryogenic suspension."

"Why didn't you tell us?" T.J. questioned, obviously upset that he had kept this from them.

"I wasn't sure how you would react," he responded truthfully. "Ashley took it pretty good but I wasn't so sure about the rest of you. I'm sorry." He looked over at Ashley and could tell she had a question for him as well and he thought he knew what it would be. "Yes, Ashley?"

"I was wondering," she began hesitantly, "the other day when you got hurt I felt it too, what does that mean?"

"It means that the two of you have an empathic bond and probably a telepathic one as well," Zhane answered. At Ashley look he added, "Andros and I have one too."

After a few more minutes of questions they all went off in their own directions. T.J. and Carlos were going to go to the Surf Spot and get everyone something to eat. Ashley drug Cassie to the Simudeck knowing that Andros had a lot to explain to Zhane and the other set of best friend's headed to their favorite place on the ship, the Observatory.

A/N: Please review.


	11. Ch 11 Painful Memories

_Jenny: I'm glad you like it. _

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: I'm updating as fast as I can._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 11 Painful Memories

It had been a week since Zhane's return and Andros had begun to loosen up even more around the other rangers. Now that they knew what had happened to Andros they understood why he had acted the way he had towards them in the beginning. At first Zhane had made fun of Andros for having a girlfriend, since when they were younger Andros had swore that he would never have one, but now after seeing how close he and Ashley were Zhane decided to leave it alone. Andros had been sitting in his room going over some battle footage when his com system went off. He rolled over in the chair he was sitting in to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked as he activated the screen. His voice choked up when he saw Cestra on the screen.

"Hi, Andros," she began simply. "Look, I know you have to be pretty shocked to hear from me but I needed to warn you that Mom and Dad are on their way to see you."

"I was expecting this," he replied bluntly. His parents always came to visit on the anniversary of Karone's disappearance. "How mad are they?"

"They were so mad when they were here that they almost hit Michelle," Cestra answered. Andros felt his temper rising as he thought of his parents wanting to hit his little sister for something she wasn't even around for.

"Thanks for the warning but I'll be okay," Andros stated stubbornly. He wasn't about to let his parents scare him again.

Meanwhile, DECA had picked up on the presence of Andros' parents ship and immediately warned Ashley and Zhane. They rushed from the Simudeck, where they had been in the middle of a training session and went straight to Andros' room. By this time Andros had hung up with his sister and was walking out of his room when Ashley and Zhane came running up.

"They're here aren't they?" he asked bluntly. Zhane simply nodded and watched for a reaction from his best friend. "Well, let's go see if we can find a way to get rid of them." By the time they got to the Bridge where the other rangers were his parents were already standing there.

"Andros," his mother, Petra, began, "we would like to speak with you. Alone." They could all hear the hatred in her voice and could imagine what was going to happen to their leader if they left him alone. "I meant right now!"

"You guys," Andros started, trying to keep the fear out of his voice, "go train for awhile, I'll be fine." Everyone except Ashley and Zhane left the room and Andros knew that he had to get rid of them. Instead of talking to them aloud he sent them both the same promise, _'I'll call you if there's any problem.'_ Although they both had their doubts they left the family alone and went to find the others.

"I can't believe you gave them the Astro morphers!" Duncan yelled. He stepped closer to his son and hit him in the face. Andros remained still, knowing that it would do him no good to fight back or run. "What, you can't even think of a good excuse?" Now it was his mother's turn. She never said anything while she hit him and he was thankful for it. After he went limp from a punch from his father DECA decided it was time to contact the other rangers.

"Rangers," she started urgently, "Andros needs your help." They all rushed to the Bridge and Ashley almost started bawling at the sight in front of her. Both of Andros' parents were kicking him while he laid motionless on the floor.

"Stop!" Zhane yelled and Ashley could tell that he to was close to tears. "DECA, get them out of here!" The AI did as she was told and teleported Petra and Duncan back to their ship, dislodging it from the Megaship. "DECA, please scan Andros."

"He has a severe concussion, five broken ribs, a broken arm, and several cuts from his father's knife," she responded. This time both Ashley and Zhane let the tears run down their faces.

"T.J., Carlos, please carry Andros to the Med Bay," Zhane managed between sobs. He and Ashley followed behind the others wondering why Andros hadn't called them, but the answer was obvious. He felt that he deserved to be punished once again for an incident that he had absolutely no control over. Once they arrived in the Med Bay Zhane wiped away his tears and began wrapping his friend's ribs and arm while T.J. cleaned the cuts and placed bandages over them. After they had completed those task Zhane went and got a concussion patch out of one of the drawers and placed it on his friend's head. "This should bring down the swelling that's already occurred and keep anymore from happening." Ashley immediately pulled up a chair on one side of the bed and Zhane pulled up one on the other.

"Let me guess," Carlos began, "you guys aren't going to leave until he's better right?" Both of them nodded.

"Just promise us one thing," Cassie started looking between the two of them, "don't forget to eat or sleep, okay?" They nodded again and the three other rangers left the room.

A week after the beating Andros finally woke up. His first conscious thought was that he was in pain, a lot of pain. He turned his head to the side which proved to be a mistake as the throbbing in his head increased. When his vision finally cleared he saw Ashley asleep with her head lying beside him. As he tried to bring his arm up to wake her he found it bound to his chest.

"Ash?" he asked hoarsely.

"Andros!" she yelled as she shot up and threw her arms around him. Zhane shot up on his other side startled by Ashley yell.

"What happened?" he asked as he used his other hand to touch his head. When he felt the concussion patch he added, "Concussion, right?"

"Yeah," Zhane answered, deciding that he should be the one to explain what happened. "Your parents came to visit and you made us all leave the room. DECA alerted us about fifteen minutes later and told us that you needed our help. By the time we got they were kicking you and I had DECA send them back to their ship and dislodged them from the ship."

"What are the injuries?" Andros asked.

"A broke arm, five broken ribs, a severe concussion, and several cuts," Ashley interjected.

"So, when can I get up?" he asked looking towards his best friend.

"Well, as soon as all the swelling goes down in your brain we'll let you out of here but you still won't be able to fight," Zhane answered and he could tell that his friend was not happy. "Can you tell us why you didn't call us when they started hitting you?"

"I didn't think it would go that far," Andros answered honestly. "Usually it doesn't get that bad unless I've done something else to make them mad."

"Were they mad because you gave us the Astro morphers?" Ashley asked and Andros nodded. "Andros, you do know that Karone's kidnaping wasn't your fault, don't you?"

When he didn't nod or say anything Zhane added, "Andros, there was nothing that you could do. You have to quit beating yourself up over it." Andros still didn't look convinced but Ashley and Zhane stayed with him until they got through to him and he started crying. Ashley and Zhane stayed to comfort him and within two days they had him believing once again that it wasn't his fault.

A/N: Please review.


	12. Ch 12 Shocking Discoveries

_Phantom Rogue: I'll try to have some happy chapters for a little while._

_Arwennicole: It really is horrible but they';; get thiers soon enough._

_Jenny: Calm down. I'm thinking about having them killed but I'm not sure yet. Don't worry it'll probably happen. The only question is should Andros feel guilty? ... No!_

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Of Course you can kill them. I don't like them either and I put them in the story._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 12 Shocking Discoveries

Almost a month after Andros' parents' visit the rangers were back to normal. Andros and Ashley were going out to dinner with Zhane threatening them with curfews. One afternoon the entire group decided to go to a movie together. Ashley and Cassie got to choose and they of course picked a chick flick. The boys immediately complained but Cassie brought up the fact that they had picked the last group movie therefore it was their turn. Andros and Ashley turned the theater into 'Make-Out Zone' as soon as the lights went out. Zhane was sitting beside them but tried his best to ignore the two love birds. On their way out of the movies Zhane bumped into a strange girl.

"Oh," he began nervously, automatically feeling an attraction towards the girl, "I'm sorry." The entire group had stopped to make sure that the girl was okay. "My name's Zhane, what's yours?"

"My name's Kilee," the girl answered. She didn't know that these teens were her enemies, the Power Rangers, nor did they now that they were talking to Astronama. All Astronama knew was that she had a strange attraction to Zhane. As soon as they had reached the park, which was pretty much empty, a group of Quantrons appeared. The rangers found it strange that 'Kilee' didn't run but didn't really pay any attention to it. When they started fighting Astronama immediately figures that they are the rangers but feels no need to attack them. Once the Quantrons were defeated they teleported to the Megaship and took the girl along with them.

"Rangers," DECA began hesitantly, not sure if she should tell them what her scan of their new friend had revealed, "Kilee is really Astronama." They immediately jumped to the defensive but DECA interrupted again. "I have also discovered that she is Karone."

"What!" Andros screamed. "She can't be Karone! She doesn't even have the necklace!"

"I agree with you Red Ranger," Astronama began. "I know that you killed my parents and my brother."

"I haven't killed anyone," Andros quickly defended. Suddenly, his attention was drawn to the necklace hanging around her neck. "Where did you get that?"

"I've always had it," Astronama replied clutching her necklace.

"I've always had mine too," he whispered as he pulled it out from under his shirt. As he opened it and she saw that his had the same pictures as her's it made her believe him a little more. "Here, I even have proof that I'm telling you the truth." He placed the disk in the reader on the console. All was quiet in the Bridge as many of them watched the tape of Karone's abduction for the first time.

"You're telling the truth," Karone murmured as she looked down at her necklace. "If it's okay with you I want to stay here for a while."

"Of course you can," Andros answered immediately but T.J. brought up his doubts.

"Andros," he warned, "we can't just let her stay here. What if she changes her mind?"

"I can take you to Zordon," she stated and Andros agreed.

"Don't worry T.J.," he said. "I'll stay with her and make sure everything is alright." As they other rangers filled out he noticed that Ashley and Zhane stayed behind. "Why don't you guys go get some rest? We'll be fine in here by ourselves."

"I'm not leaving you alone," Ashley and Zhane answered at the same time. Andros knew better than to argue with either one of them, knowing how stubborn both could be.

The next morning the other three rangers walked onto the Bridge to find all four of its inhabitants asleep in the chairs around the room. Not wanting to wake them they went to get something to eat. Within a few minutes the others joined them in the Hanger Bay.

"Karone," Andros began, watching as his sister started at the sound of her name, "what would you like to eat?"

"Nothing," she whispered, "I'm not hungry." They ate in silence until DECA alerted them of their arrival to Yatoba.

"Are you sure this is where Zordon's at?" Andros asked his sister as they walked a little behind the group.

"This is the last place Dark Specter told me he sent Zordon," she answered. They both held their breath as thye went down to the planet praying that she was right.

A/N: Please review.


	13. Ch 13 Unexpected Find

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: I know it's sudden but I had to hurry it along to continue the story._

_Jenny: I know it was a little rushed but I didn't want to put everything into one chapter._

_Piper xox Leo: You're definitely not the only person who thinks it's the best season ever._

_Arwennicole: I'm not sure if he's going to lose her or not yet. You'll just have to keep reading._

_Phantom Rogue: I wanted to do something a little different from the actual show._

_Psycho Tangerine: The show never revealed who was older. I just decided for my story it would be better to have Karone older than Andros._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 13 Unexpected Find

As they landed on the planet the rangers and Karone hid in the jungle like surroundings. Karone led the way, dressed in her Astronama gear just in case. Andros, who was beginning to feel as though they were being followed quickly turned to see Darkonda and a group of Quantrons behind them. The rangers immediately morphed and formed a wall in front of Karone. "Now, now," Darkonda began as he slowly approached them, "what would Dark Specter think of this? His best warrior is trying to help the rangers find Zordon." He stopped only a few feet from where Andros was standing and drew his sword. He quickly reached forward and grabbed Andros holding the sword to his throat. "Rangers, if you don't want him to die give back Astronama and leave this planet immediately."

"Don't do it!" Andros choked out before he went limp in Darkonda's grasp. Suddenly, purple sparks flew forward causing both Darkonda and the Quantrons to disappear. The rangers turned to see Karone standing there with purple sparks all around her.

"Don't look at me," she ordered. "Help him." Ashley and Zhane raced forward and tried to wake Andros.

"What happened?" was his first question as he regained consciousness and demorphed.

"Your sister finally did something to prove her loyalty," T.J. stated coldly and Andros glared at him. "At least to you."

"Come on," Andros commanded as he stood up, "let's go find Zordon." As they continued to search the island it was obvious, at least to Karone, that she had unknowingly made all the evil forces disappear from the planet. Just as the rangers were about to call it quits they saw Dark Specter's ship. Andros rushed forward, recognizing the ship faster than the others.

When they stepped onboard Andros had a strange feeling that they were very close to finding their missing commander. Karone quickly located the tube which was covered with a sheet. When she removed it she heard the shocked gasps from everyone around her, Zordon was almost completely engulfed in flames meaning his powers were almost gone. Andros quickly removed his morpher and the others followed suit. He placed them all around the tube, knowing that they could give Zordon some of his strength back and also protect him for a while from having any powers taken from him.

"Rangers," Zordon began, "it is great to see you all. Especially you Andros. As he saw Astronama standing there he added, "It looks as though you found your sister." At Andros' nod he continued, "Good, there is a morpher somewhere in the remains of the Power Chamber that is meant for here you must retrieve it before it falls into evil hands."

"Zordon," T.J. started, "what about you?"

"You must leave me here," the wizard answered. "If you take me now Dark Specter will have no reason for not immediately using his own power to destroy Earth. With Karone on your team now you'll be nearly unstoppable."

As the Earth born rangers were about to protest Andros replied, "We won't let you down. Let's go guys." At that they walked back out of the ship to find themselves surrounded by Darkonda, Divatox, Quantrons, and Piranatrons. "DECA, teleport us back to the ship."

When they reappeared on the Bridge of the ship T.J. yelled, "Why did you just leave him there! We should have brought him with us!"

"No, T.J.," Andros replied cooly, "you heard what he told us to do and that's what we're going to do."

"How do you know Dark Specter won't just use his powers to destroy Earth even though he still has Zordon?" Carlos questioned, also upset by their leader's actions.

"Because when we infused Zordon with some of our powers it not only restored some that he had lost but it also gave him some protection," he explained. "And as long as Dark Specter has Zordon he won't stop until he has all the power because it will make him unstoppable." He left it at that, hoping that they wouldn't force the issue any further. He hadn't liked leaving Zordon there either but he knew he had to do as he said. The rest of the trip was silent as they all pondered their own thoughts about being so close to both rescuing their leader and the probability of having a new ranger on the team. Especially one that had been the Princess of Darkness.

A/N: Please review.


	14. Ch 14 The Purple Ranger

_Piper xox Leo: Thanks!_

_Phantom Rogue: It's taken a while to write this chapter, sorry for making you wait._

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: I'm going to her evil again but you'll never guess how and it will be after she's fought with the rangers for a while._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 14 The Purple Ranger

It had taken until the next day to return to Earth, mostly because Andros wanted some time to talk to his sister. He knew that she would need sometime to adjust but he didn't feel as though a day and a half was really enough. It had taken him awhile to build up the confidence to go talk to her because he knew that she would ask questions about their family and if she remembered anything it would be love, something that he had rarely received.

_"Karone?" he asked tentatively_. _"Can I talk to you for a minute?"_

_"Sure," Karone answered walking away from the Bridge with her brother. When they arrived in the observatory Andros sat down in a chair facing the couch and Karone took a seat on the couch. "What is it?"_

_"Are you okay with this whole finding a morpher for you?" Andros questioned staring into her eyes._

_"I'm not sure yet," she answered honestly. "I mean, this is a huge change for both you guys and me. I guess I just need some more time." She paused for a moment wondering if she should ask her next question. She could remember little things from when she was little like their older brother and sister, but she could also remember their parents. She remembered that their mom had always been nice to Andros but that their father had beaten him several times, a fact that she was sure had increased after her kidnaping. "Andros, what happened to everyone? Aidan, Cestra, Mom, and Dad?" She mumbled the last name not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable._

_"After you were kidnaped Dad started beating me more and more," Andros began, fighting not to let Karone see how much it was hurting him to relive the past eleven years of his life. "Mom stood up for me until sometime after I became a ranger. The next time I went home not only did Dad hit me but so did Mom. I was so shocked that I didn't know what to do. Aidan and Cestra still talk to me on occasion, although they don't seem to trust as much anymore, not that I can blame them. Oh, we have a little sister. Her name's Michelle. She was born seven years after you were kidnaped. Me and her are pretty close. I told her what happened to you and nobody was happy about it but I guess that's why we trust each other so much." _

Their talk had gone on all night until they had both been to tired to keep their eyes open

and went to sleep in the Observatory. In the end Karone admitted that she was scared of becoming a ranger because she wasn't sure if everyone trusted her but that she still wanted to become one and fight beside him to make up for all the evil she had done. The next morning they all met on the Bridge to develop a search plan.

"Okay," Andros began, quickly looking around the group making sure everyone had gotten a good night's rest. He quickly pulled out a map of the area they would be searching. "I think the best thing for us to do is split up into three groups. Ashley and I will search over here. Zhane and Karone you guys search this area. T.J., Carlos, and Cassie you guys will take this side over here. We'll search until six o'clock and then will come back here to set up a search for tomorrow if necessary." They all nodded and headed off in the direction of the jumptubes.

When they landed each group went off in their separate direction. As he and Ashley began to search he thought about the last couple of days. It had been very hectic around the ship and they had hardly had any time to spend together and he hadn't had the chance to talk to her about Karone's return. He needed to know that she agreed with his decision, that she was still in his corner.

He stopped abruptly and asked, "Are you okay with my decision?"

"Which one? Being glad that Karone's back or deciding that it's okay for her just to become a ranger?"

"Both," he answered quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Andros," she began lifting his face up with her hand, "I think you've made the right decision. It will take the rest of us some time to get used to her being around but we agree with you." At that he seemed to relax a little bit and they began searching again. A few hours later they were interrupted by their communicators. "This is Ashley."

"We found it," Zhane stated, "but it's a little beat up."

"I can fix it once we get back to the ship," Andros answered and they teleported back to the ship. As Andros turned the morpher over in his hand he seemed to be in deep thought.

"What's wrong?" Zhane asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"This use to belong to our mom," he stated showing Zhane a picture that was taped on the bottom of the morpher. It was of his and Karone's parents, along with Zhane's parents, and a man they didn't know.

"I didn't know our parents were rangers," Zhane whispered. "Do you think that's why we were chosen?"

"I don't think so," Andros answered. "I think it had a little to do with it but I think we were chosen because everyone knew we would fight til the end."

After a hour of repairs the morpher seemed ready to use and just in the nick of time. As soon as Karone strapped on the morpher the alarms went off.

"Rangers," DECA began, "there's a monster attacking Earth."

"Are you ready?" Andros asked his sister. As she nodded he yelled, "Let's Rocket!"

When they arrived on Earth they were immediately surrounded by Quantrons and Darkonda. Andros immediately took on Darkonda and left the others to take care of the Quantrons. Darkonda slowly lures Andros away from the others rangers hoping to destroy him without their intervention. Andros pulls out his Spiral Sabre, unaware of Darkonda's dark plan. They become engrossed in battle neither wanting to give an inch but Darkonda quickly caught Andros off guard and kicked him to the ground.

Meanwhile, in the other battle, Ashley grabbed her side and fell to the ground. The other rangers quickly surrounded her while Zhane asked her what was wrong.

"It's Andros," she whispered. "He's hurt."

"DECA," Zhane commanded, "get a lock on Andros and teleport him to the Med Bay immediately!"

Before he could be teleported Darkonda got in several more blows on the unconscious Red Ranger making him sure that he would be out of commission for quiet some time. Darkonda returned to the other battle and teleported away with the Quantrons after making several threats to the former Princess of Darkness but the rangers had more important things on their minds. When they returned to the Megaship they went straight to the Med Bay to see Alpha running several scans on the obviously beaten Red Ranger.

"My god," Cassie gasped. "What happened to him?"

"He has a severe concussion, five broken ribs, and a shattered ankle," Alpha reported.

"Meaning he's going to be in here awhile," Zhane finished and Alpha nodded. "Well, he's not going to be happy about that."

"I might be able to help him," Karone whispered. At everyone's questioning glance she continued, "When we were little I could help him when our father hurt him." She carefully worked her way around the table and place her hands over Andros. A few seconds later he shot up from the bed.

"What happened?" he asked immediately.

"You were hurt by Darkonda but Karone somehow healed you," Ashley answered moving over beside the bed.

"Can I get up?" he questioned and everyone turned their head to Alpha who nodded. "Thanks, Karone. I really owe you for that."

A/N: Please Review.


	15. Ch 15 Mind Control

_SpookyandLumpy: Thanks. I read your story too and it was great._

_Arewnnicole: It is terrible but it's going to get a lot worse before it gets better._

_jenny: Sorry for the wait. Hope it like it._

_PiperxoxLeo: I though it would be cool to let karone have some kind of weird ability._

_Phantom Rogue: It's fun to make Karone a ranger because she knows what kind of forces they're up against but don't get use to it in this story._

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: Thanks. Hoe you like this one too._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 15 Mind Control

It had been months since Karone had joined the rangers and things had never been better. Andros and Ashley's relationship had grown and now both realized that they couldn't live without the other. Zhane and Karone had began dating and although Andros had been against their relationship in the beginning, he was now fully supporting it. Over the past few weeks the attacks had lessened in number but Andros, Zhane, and Karone all knew what that meant, a full force attack was being planned.

They had been enjoying a quiet relaxing day in the park when DECA had interrupted, "Rangers, there is a monster on the other side of the park." As they prepared to go a group of Quantrons and Darkonda appeared behind them.

"You guys go and take care of the monster," Karone began. "I'll take care of him." No one dared to argue with her, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

_'Excellent,' _Darkonda thought silently as he snickered. _'My plan is working perfectly.'_ As the other rangers left the area he spoke aloud. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." He circled around her, drawing his weapon. "If it isn't the trader. You know, Dark Specter isn't very pleased with you."

"I don't care what he thinks," Karone spat drawing her own sword, powered somewhat by her magic. Darkonda charged at her, not with the intent to destroy her but to gain control of her mind. When she caught his sword with her own he managed to pull her close enough to send a blast at her forceful enough to make her demorph. As soon as the suit had completely faded away he could see that Karone was unconscious he pulled out his mind control device and placed it on the back of her neck. It faded away within seconds and he heard the other rangers approaching once again.

"Darkonda, what have you done to her?" Andros hissed as he knelt beside his sister.

"You'll find out soon enough," was the answer he received as Darkonda vanished.

"Let's get back to the ship," he commanded and the others gathered around. He teleported them directly into the Med Bay so he wouldn't injure Karone further and placed her on one of the diagnostic tables.

"Well, rangers," Alpha began, reading the results of the scans he had ran, "it seems as though Karone is perfectly fine. She only passed out because Darkonda forced her to demorph but there is some kind of strange reading and I have no idea what it is."

"Let me see," Andros stated and Alpha handed him the scanner. "Oh, no."

"What is it, Andros?" Zhane and Ashley asked simultaneously.

"Darkonda placed some kind of mind control device on Karone," he answered. A groan from the table stopped him from continuing.

"What happened?" Karone asked but no one knew how to answer.

Finally Andros fielded the question, "Karone, do you feel any different?"

"No," she answered. "Should I?"

"It seems that Darkonda placed some sort of mind control device on you during the battle and I have no idea what to do."

"Let me see the readings," Karone stated. Andros handed her the scanner and she quickly read the results." This is bad. Andros, I need Carlos, T.J., or Cassie to hide my morpher from me." She turned to the three of them. "Who ever hides it can't tell Andros, Zhane, or Ashley."

"Why can't we tell them?" Carlos asked.

"Because she has a telepathic connection with Zhane and me," Andros answered. Before he could ask his next question he continued, "You can't tell Ashley because I have a telepathic connection with her and I may find out where it is, making it very easy for Karone to find." They all three left the room to decide which one of them was going to hide the morpher and Andros turned back to his sister. "So how do we fight this thing?"

"I'm the only one who can fight it," she answered. "When Darkonda turns it on I'll still be in here I just won't be in control. All you guys can do is keep me from hurting you."

They all went to sleep that night wondering when Karone was going to turn against them. Andros and Zhane had decided to take turns staying with her that way they might have some kind of warning before anything serious happened. Zhane had been with her when it had first occurred. Karone had sat up on the bed and turned to face Zhane.

"Don't let me hurt you," was all she could get out before her hand shot out, grabbing Zhane and throwing him into the wall.

"DECA, sound the alarms!" Zhane yelled, hoping that they would be able to stop Karone from tearing the ship apart. Zhane rushed out of the Med Bay and headed to the Bridge where the other rangers were trying to keep Karone from destroying the Bridge without hurting her.

"Andros," she pleaded, "do something."

"Karone, I'm not going to hurt you!" Andros yelled. "You can fight this!" Karone tried to fight for control of her body but founded it almost impossible until there was a glitch in the device.

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress Darkonda was wondering why he was losing power in the device. Suddenly, sparks flew from the control box he was holding and it blew up.

"Darkonda!" Dark Specter's yell could be heard throughout several galaxies. "What have you done?"

"I'm sorry," Darkonda stated as he shrank back in fear. He knew Dark Specter would now punish him but he only wished he would have another chance to destroy the rangers.

On the Megaship, the rangers were looking around in dismay as Karone stopped her attack on the Bridge. They slowly lowered their guard and lowered their weapons.

"Karone?" Andros asked slowly, "Are you in control?"

"Yeah," Karone answered. "I think Darkonda's device failed somehow." They were all overjoyed to hear the news and Cassie ran off to retrieve Karone's morpher. As soon as she returned Karone continued, "Now, let's see what kind of damage I've done." They all shared a laugh and then went to work repairing the Bridge.

Elsewhere, Dark Specter was recruiting two ordinary humans that he knew would help destroy the Power Rangers at any cost and help him gain back control of Astronama.

A/N: Sorry it took so long I went on vacation. Please review.


	16. Ch 16 Taking Back Control Part 1

_jenny: I thought about drawing out the mind control part but it comes back into play in a couple of chapters so I had to end it really quick._

_Piper xox Leo: Glad you liked it._

_Arwennicole: Sorry for the long wait. Here's more._

_Phantom Rogue: Again sorry for the wait. I may bring Bulk and Skull into this a little later on but not right now._

_SpookyandLumpy: I konw it was rushed but I kind of needed it to be to make the impact that I needed._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 16 Taking Back Control Part 1

"Dark Specter, we have been waiting for you to arrive," one of the cloaked individuals, the man, stated. "What has became of Astronama?"

"She has gone to the side of good," Dark Specter answered. "I thought you said you had gotten rid of all the reminders of her past. Why did you leave the necklace?"

"We apologize greatly for our mistake, Dark Specter," the woman finally spoke up. "We just wanted her to have something familiar with her."

"All we want is for her to rejoin us on the side of evil," the man stated.

" That is fine, Vulcan, but you must hurry before the Power becomes to strong for us to control," Dark Specter answered as he began to fade away. "You better have Astronama back on the Dark Fortress in two days."

"Petra," Vulcan began, "pack up the ship. It's time for a little family reunion."

Meanwhile, the rangers were on Earth, enjoying a sunny day at the park. There hadn't been any attacks in a couple weeks and they were taking advantage of their free time. They knew that Dark Specter was planning something big and they thought that they were ready. Andros and Ashley were sitting under a tree on a blanket simply enjoying each other's company while the others were busy playing a game of frisbee. Suddenly, their communicators sounded.

"What is it, DECA?" Andros asked, immediately going into leader mode.

"Your parent's ship is also orbiting around Earth," she answered, concern in her voice. "Do you wish for me to leave Earth's orbit?"

"No, DECA," Andros answered cooly, "we'll be right there." His team immediately gathered around him and in a flash of several magnificent colors they were gone. When they landed on the Megaship Andros asked, "Who all is on the ship?" He was concerned that his entire family was on the ship because it was close to Michelle's birthday and he knew his parents wouldn't want to miss it.

"Aidan, Cestra, Michelle, your mother, and your father," DECA answered. She had been around for his parents' 'visits' for the past eleven years and knew that this one would either be very light or even worst than the one the rangers had previously witnessed. Andros sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do?" he asked no one in particular.

"Who are the other three people?" Cassie asked. By the look on Ashley's face the other rangers could tell that she already knew the answer.

"Aidan's my older brother, Cestra's my older sister, and Michelle's my younger sister," he explained. "Since they're with them this might go better than the last time you met them, or it may be worse."

"What can we do to help?" T.J. asked, trying to take some of the pressure of their already stressed leader.

"Actually, I have no idea," Andros answered honestly. "I can't even tell you why they're here in the first place. Unless..." His mind finally did the math. The day Karone was kidnaped his father had left early that morning saying that he had some business to take care of and his mother had told him later that Duncan had returned only minutes before they had. Then, it hadn't been until he had joined the rangers that his mother had turned against them and he was starting to believe that both of them, or at least his mother, had been turned to the side of evil.

"Unless what?" Ashley questioned, stepping closer to Andros as his face paled.

"They're working for Dark Specter," Andros answered before he passed out.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long but I just started college and it's been a little hectic.


	17. Ch 17 Taking Back Control Part 2

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Piper xox Leo: Glad you like it! _

_Phantom Rogue: It is great to be mena to Andros isn't it? _

_DizneeDol: College life is pretty good. It's a lot of hard work, but it's worth it. _

Ch. 17 Taking Back Control Part 2

Zhane rushed forward to catch his friend before he could hit the floor. With the help of Ashley they sat him in his chair. Ashley bent down beside him and tried to wake him up. As he began to come to, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" Andros asked as he rubbed his head.

"You said something about your parents working for Dark Specter and then you passed out," Ashley explained gently, making sure to keep a firm grip on his arm.

Just as he was about to respond five teleportation beams appeared on the Bridge. As the beams dimmed five figures emerged, two of which the other rangers knew. Beside them was a man about half a foot taller than Andros with short, spiked hair, a woman about three inches taller than Andros, and a little girl who appeared to be about five or six. The little girl, Michelle, immediately ran over to Andros and jumped in his lap. He hugged his little sister but didn't miss the beams of hatred coming from both of his parents. Next, his older siblings, Aidan and Cestra came over and gave him a hug.

"It's going to be okay," Aidan whispered as he felt Andros shudder in his embrace. That seemed to calm him down. Before anything else could be said a new figure entered the Bridge.

"Karone?" Petra asked, trying her best to look stunned. Andros knew it was all an act and quickly positioned himself between his mother and his sister. "Get out of my way!" She shoved him to the ground and quickly grabbed Karone. Before anyone could react Duncan was at her side and they teleported back to their ship.

"We have to get her back!" Andros yelled as he pushed himself off the floor. They could all tell he was very close to hysteria and Aidan tried to calm him down.

"Hod on, Andros," he stated carefully. "What just happened?"

"Mom and Dad are working for Dark Specter and they got what they came for," he answered sadly.

"Why would they want Karone?" Cestra questioned.

"Because she used to be Astronama," Ashley stepped in, trying to give Andros some time to calm down.

"How did that happen?" Cestra asked as she placed Michelle in one of the chairs.

"I didn't figure it out until just before you guys showed up," he began. "Remember Mom told us that Dad had gotten home just a few minutes before us?" Both of his older siblings nodded.

"You mean, he had something to do with it?" Aidan was shocked. How could their father do something like that and then blame it on Andros. "Do you think Mom knew?"

"Not until after I became a ranger," his younger brother replied and everyone could tell he was beating himself up over what had just happened to their sister. "He must have told her after that because he knew that I wouldn't be around to tell her otherwise."

Hours passed and they couldn't find any trace of the other ship. Aidan and Cestra had forced both Andros and Michelle to go to bed because they both needed the rest. As the other rangers began to trust them more they began asking questions about their leader's childhood.

"Why didn't anyone do anything?" T.J. asked, not understanding how anyone could sit back and watch that happen to anyone they cared about.

"No one was able to stop him," Aidan answered simply. "He had to much power then and he still has it now. No one dared to contradict him even though they knew what was happening." Just as Ashley was about to ask something the alarms of the ship started going off. In seconds, Andros was on the Bridge carrying his little sister.

"What's going on?" he asked DECA as he handed Michelle to Cestra.

"Your parents, your sister, and a group calling themselves the Psycho Rangers are attacking Angel Grove," DECA replied.

"They've got her again," Andros whispered. He quickly pushed back his urge to mentally berate himself, knowing that innocent people were counting on the protection of the Power Rangers.

A/N: Please Review!


	18. Ch 18 Fighting Family

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Jessica01: Sorry it was supposed to by Psycho Rangers._

_Piper xox Leo: The Psycho Rangers really don't come into play until the next chapter, but they make an apperance in this one._

_SpookyandLumpy: Glad you like it._

_DizneeDol: Here's more._

_Ashley Hammond/Astro Yellow: It's okay, I'll forgive you, but just this once._

Ch. 18 Fighting Family

When they landed on Earth, all the rangers, except Andros, were surrounded by Quantrons. The Psycho Rangers had blocked his path to help his friends so he was forced to face his mother, father, and sister. He fought carefully with Karone not wanting to hurt her and tried to talk to her.

"Karone," he began, barely dodging a blow from his father's sword, "you don't want to do this. You're my sister." Suddenly, Karone ended up between Andros and Duncan, and Duncan took a swing at Andros before he realized what had happened. When the sword connected with Karone it stopped dead in its tracks. Andros looked at her in shock and as his father removed the sword he saw metal where the sword had cut. "What's going on?" His momentary distraction was all they needed to knock him to the ground.

"Your sister was to hard headed for us to convince to fight you so we made a robot," Petra explained kicking her son in the ribs and forcing him to demorph.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, trying desperately to stay conscious long enough to uncover his sister's location.

"Well, she can still be of some use to us," his father began, unable to resist the urge to brag to his son, "so we've locked her in a dungeon until she agrees to do as we please."

"She'll never do what you want!" Andros yelled, trying to find enough strength to fight his parents.

"She will if she thinks all of you are dead!" his father countered, kicking him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

In a matter of seconds the Psycho Rangers crowded around him with the intent to kill him but they were forced away by the other rangers. Zhane and Ashley rushed to Andros while the others kept the Psycho Rangers at bay. When they saw that he was stable enough to teleport back to the Megaship the other rangers gathered around and they disappeared in several streams of colored light. When they landed on the Megaship Andros was conscious and fighting Zhane's hold.

"I have to find her!" he yelled. "They're going to tell her we're dead and then she'll have no reason to fight against them anymore! Let me..." he trailed off as Aidan gave him a sedative and Aidan stepped forward to help him support his brother's weight.

"Let's put him over her in one of the chairs," Aidan suggested. After they had placed Andros in the chair he asked, "DECA, can you scan him for any injuries?"

"His only injuries are two bruised ribs and a mild concussion," DECA answered.

"At least that won't keep him from fighting," Ashley stated taking a seat beside Andros. "How long will this last?"

"At least a couple of hours," Aidan answered. "Which gives us enough time to try to get a lead on Karone." They all knew how important it would be for them to have some sort of lead, no matter how small, on Karone before Andros woke up and got to work.

Three hours had passed before Andros regained consciousness and he had been moved to his room. He slowly rolled out of the bed and found Ashley asleep with her head on his desk. He walked over to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. It took several kisses for Ashley to even budge but when she did she returned his kiss with extreme force. Andros was surprised at first but soon relaxed and continued to return that kiss again and again.

Before things could get too heated DECA interrupted, "The Psycho Rangers are attacking Earth again." They hurried to the Bridge hand in hand and watched in horror as several buildings exploded.

"Have we found out anything about Karone?" he asked, needing a little reassurance before he went into battle again. Aidan shook his head sadly and Andros commanded, "Let's go guys." They rushed off to the jumptubes to fight the Psycho Rangers once again.

When they landed instead of being attacked they saw Andros' parents materialize in front of them with an unconscious Karone between them. Andros started to rush forward but stopped short as Duncan placed the blade of his sword to Karone's neck because he knew his father wouldn't care to kill his own child.

"Andros," Duncan stated with hatred in his voice, "I will give your sister to them if you will sacrifice yourself." Without a second thought Andros nodded and started walking towards his parents but was met by surprise when he was grabbed by the arm and teleported away.

"Andros!" was the last thing he heard both Ashley and Zhane scream before he was surrounded in darkness.

A/N: Please review!


	19. Ch 19 New Hope

_Phantom Rogue: Yeah he is stupid but it always works out for him in the end. He doesn't stand up to them in this chapter but he will very soon._

_AH/AY: Here's more._

_Piper xox Leo:_ _So now you hate me. Just kidding:P_

_Jessica01: Thanks._

_DizneeDol: Glad you like it so much._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 19 New Hope

When Andros woke up he found himself chained to a wall. He surveyed his surroundings and saw his sister hanging on the opposite wall. She looked as though she had been throughly beaten several times and it didn't take much guessing to know it had been their parents.

"Karone!" he yelled quietly. "Wake up!" He really didn't want to announce that he was awake to everyone on the ship, but at the same time he wanted to make sure his sister was safe.

She moved a little as she groaned, "Andros?" She opened her eyes slowly, obviously afraid of what or more likely who she would see in front of her. At his nod she began crying. "What are you doing here?"

"Dad said that if I would give myself up he'd set you free," Andros admitted looking down at the ground. "I should have know it was a trap and I should have found a way to rescue you, but know we're both stick down here because of my stupidity."

"Andros, this is not your fault," Karone stated. She hated to see her brother do this to himself and she knew that she was the only one there to get through to him. "You need to concentrate on what we can do to get out of here, not thinking about the past and any mistakes we made along the way." They both remained quiet when they heard voices outside the dungeon door.

"I think that we should just kill them both," one voice, Darkonda, stated. "It would mean less trouble for us."

"You heard Dark Specter," it was Ecliptor's voice, "we are going to turn them both evil and then use them to destroy the remaining rangers." The conversation continued but it couldn't be heard by the two prisoners.

"Karone," Andros began, as he tugged on his restraints, "we can't let them win."

"If you'd hold still for just a minute I'll get us out," Karone stated as she began to work on her own restraints. Purple sparks swirled around her fingers and in seconds she was free. At Andros' questioning look she added, "I didn't have any way to get away after I got free. Plus, I've been unconscious most of the time." While she had been talking she finished releasing his restraints as well. When his feet touched the floor he stumbled, nearly falling on his face. Karone reached a hand out to steady him and they walked over to the door. They listened intently for a few minutes before Karone whispered, "We should come up with some sort of plan before anyone comes to get us again." At Andros nodded they sat down on the floor and began telling the other what they thought would be their best move.

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, Aidan had sedated both Ashley and Zhane and placed them in the med bay. The other rangers took turns watching over them as Aidan, Cestra, and even Michelle searched for their brother. At the time, Cassie was watching over them while Carlos and T.J. helped search.

"Why can't we find anything!" Aidan yelled as he slammed his fist into a near by panel. Cestra rushed over to comfort him but he just brushed her off.

"So, it's not just Andros," T.J. stated, trying to lighten the mood in any way.

"What's not just Andros?" Michelle questioned.

"We all thought for a long time that only Andros could be so hard on himself," a quiet voice answered from the doorway. When they turned they saw Ashley, Zhane, and Cassie standing there. "We promised that we wouldn't over react anymore if we could come help with the search," Ashley explained at their questioning glares and they all got to work. Aidan still wasn't having any luck finding anything and Ashley could tell he was on the verge of throwing something yet so she intervened. "Come on, let's take a break for a few minutes." She lead him to the observation deck and they sat on the couch. "You know, you act a lot like your little brother or he acts a lot like you."

"I know," he stated quietly but Ashley could tell that he wasn't finished. "You know, I tried really hard to protect them all but him especially. I didn't want any of them to get hurt but I failed."

"You two are definitely related," she interrupted. "Listen, I'll tell you the same thing I've had to tell Andros again and again. None of this was your fault and you're not helping your brother and your sister by concentrating on feeling sorry for yourself. You have Michelle scared right now. She needs you to tell her that everything is going to be all right. And don't you dare tell me that this won't work out for the best because I know it will." Aidan just sat there, taken aback by Ashley's speech. He knew that she had done something to change the way his brother was thinking and he had to admit that she was right. He wasn't helping anyone by sitting around sulking about what could've been.

"Let's go find my brother and sister," Aidan stated with a new determination. Ashley smiled as she followed him out of the room, now knowing that they would stop at nothing to find Andros and Karone.

A/N: Please Review!


	20. Ch 20 Incidents

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Yeah, Ashley is great. Where would Andros be without her?_

_Piper xox Leo: I know you don't hate me. Here's more._

_Phantom Rogue: Yes, he's going to be saved but he's not going to live happily ever after yet._

Ch. 20 Incidents

Hours had passed and Andros and Karone had finally calculated a plan that they felt would work. Karone had changed into her Astronama gear once she and Andros had heard that the fake Astronama had left the ship with some Quantrons to attack Earth. They both knew that their parents would probably be the only ones onboard and decided that they could take advantage of the situation. The plan was for Karone to restrain Andros and take him to the Throne Room, and report that the other prisoner had escaped. They knew that this would put Andros in severe danger and were prepared to do anything to ensure they both got away safely.

Meanwhile, on the Megaship Aidan yelled, "We found them!" The whole group, including Michelle, had stayed up all night to search and had finally found them. "They're orbiting around Onyx. Let's get going!" DECA set the course without being told and knew that they all wanted to get there as quickly as possible. Even she wanted to get there to make certain that her 'son' was okay.

Back on the Dark Fortress, Andros and Karone had just entered the Throne Room and their father questioned, "Astronama, why did you bring him here?"

"When I returned from Earth I went to torture them but when I arrived the girl was gone and only he remained," Karone explained, hoping to sound enough like her evil counterpart that no one would question her honesty. "I figured that you would know what to do to him to make him talk. I know that she has to be hiding somewhere. There's no way she made it off the ship."

"Don't worry I'll take care of him," their father snarled and Andros couldn't help but shudder. He grabbed him out of his sister's grasp and threw him to the floor. Just as he was about to kick him Karone surprised him with a kick of her own. As Duncan fell to the ground she quickly helped Andros stand and get the restraints off.

Just as he was prepared to kill them both six more people entered the room. Aidan, Ashley, Zhane, Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. quickly gathered around the two other teens. Duncan took use of their distraction and grabbed a blaster from behind his throne. As he aimed it at Karone, Andros quickly morphed and threw her out of the way. When the blast came he deflected back at his father with his Spiral Sabre. Duncan fell to the ground in a heap, not breathing. As Andros gasped for breath Aidan and Zhane hurried over to support him.

"It's okay, Andros," Aidan whispered, positioning Andros to where he couldn't see their father. No matter how much Andros hated him Aidan knew that he was going to punish himself again and again for what had just happened.

As Zhane removed his helmet Andros cried, "What did I do!" He kept repeating himself again and again. They all decided that it would be best to get both him and Karone back to the Megaship and get them checked out by DECA. Aidan picked up his brother, hoping that Ashley could once again help him see that this was not his fault. They were teleported directly to the med bay and DECA told them to sedate Andros because he was still hysterical.

"Well, this is going to be a hard one," Zhane stated simply as he began to scan Karone, who was sitting on the other bed.

"What happened?" Michelle asked as she and Cestra walked in the room surprised to see their brother unconscious.

"Andros killed dad," Aidan answered simply. He was afraid of what his little sister's reaction would be, but he knew it would be better if they just went ahead and told her.

"Dad's dead?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. At his nod she ran from the room sobbing and was followed by both Aidan and Cestra.

"Why did he even tell her?" Ashley questioned as she helped Zhane decipher the readings from the scan of Andros.

"They found out a long time ago that she and Andros have some sort of empathic connection. Although she didn't know it yet she would have as soon as he woke up so it was better for her to be prepared for it that way she can in turn help Andros deal with it," Zhane explained as he began to bandage some of the injuries that his best friend had received. "Karone, you can go. DECA wasn't able to find anything wrong with you except for some strained muscles and there's not much we can do about that." Karone started to say something but stopped when Andros moaned.

"What happened?" was his first question when he looked into his best friend's eyes.

A/N: Please Review.


	21. Ch 21 Reenforcement

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Ashley helps some in this chapter, but it's mostly Michelle for now. Ashley will help out more later._

_AH/AY: Sorry for the long wait. Yes, your penname just gets a little long sometimes, but it doesn't mean we love you any less._

_Jessica01: Thanks. Ot would make sense for her older sister to be next in line but they had to have someone other than Aidan to protect her._

_Piper xox Leo: Glad you like it. I love being able to surprise readers like that._

Ch. 21 Reenforcement

Zhane looked down at his best friend not exactly sure how to answer him. He knew that the truth would probably aggravate his injuries further but he didn't know anything else he could tell his friend, luckily Ashley and Karone came to his rescue.

"Andros," she began gently, taking his hand in hers, "do you remember anything that happened?"

When Andros nodded Karone asked, "What do you remember?"

"Dad was going to shoot you and I deflected the blast," he began and sudden realization dawned on his face as he began to cry again. "I killed him!" All three of them reached for him but Ashley and Karone got there first. Zhane left the room quietly in order to give the girls some alone time with Andros. As Zhane wondered the halls he tried to sort out his own feelings on the matter. He knew that Andros was going to need all the support they could give him in order to overcome this disaster and to help he had to have a clear mind. He couldn't say that he was sorry that Duncan was dead because the man had done so much to intentionally hurt his best friend, but he also couldn't say that anyone, no matter what they had done, deserved to die.

"Zhane," a small voice began, breaking into his thoughts. As he looked down he saw Michelle at his feet. "Did Andros mean to kill our daddy?"

"No," he answered, bending over to pick up the young girl. "Your brother was only trying to protect Karone. He never wanted anything like this to happen."

"Even though daddy was so mean to him?" she questioned. Zhane was startled that at such a young age Michelle understood most of what had happened to Andros and knew that it was wrong.

"He didn't care how mean your daddy was to him as long as he was never mean to anyone else," he replied.

"I want to go see Andros," she demanded and he began walking towards the med bay.

"Do Aidan and Cestra know where you are?" he asked suddenly, knowing that both would be upset if they couldn't find her.

"No," Michelle whispered. "I ran from them. Please don't tell them where I am yet." He simply nodded as he placed the young girl on the bed beside her sobbing brother and watched her force him to look at her. "Andros," she began quiet strongly for a six-year-old, "this was not your fault. You can't go around blaming yourself for things that you had no control over. If you do you'll drive yourself crazy."

"You don't blame me?" he gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"No," his sister replied, "none of us do. You're the only one who hasn't forgiven you and you're the only one who can make the pain you feel go away." Before Andros had a chance to say anything Aidan and Cestra ran into the room, stopping short when they saw their baby sister on the patient bed with their brother.

"There you are," Cestra began, picking the young girl up. "Why'd you run away like that?"

"I knew you wouldn't let me see him if I didn't," the young girl whispered. "You wouldn't want both of us to be sad."

"You're right," Aidan replied, "but we were planning on bringing you down later after we had a chance to explain everything to you." He then looked up at his brother and stated, "She's right, you know. We've all forgiven you, you're the only one who won't let it go."

"I'm going to try really hard," Andros responded. "I really can't promise any of you anything but I will try my hardest."

"That's all we've ever asked for," Ashley sighed as she gave Andros a kiss.

A/N: Once again, I'm sorry for the long wait. College is really demanding, but on the bright side in a week I'll be on Fall Break and I'll be able to update a lot. Please review.


	22. Ch 22 Desire

_AH/Ay: I have seriously thought about killing college, but the I'd just have a job keeping me from writing._

_Phantom Rogue: Andros is going to be fine, at least until his mom shows up again. But of course Ashley_ _will be there to make him happy again._

_Jessica01: Yes, he is really going to try but only because he wants to keep Ashley happy._

_SpookyandLumpy: Don't worry about it. It took so long to find time to update that I'm sure many people forgot about it._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 22 Desire

Six months had passed since the death of Andros' father. He had kept his word on trying to forgive himself and although he had his slips sometimes everyone could see that he really was trying. Aidan, Cestra, and Michelle had returned to Eltar but were surprised to find that their mother had not returned. It was then that they had all realized that Dark Specter's evil ran too deep for them to ever get their loving and caring mother back. Andros had been sad to see his siblings go but Cestra told him that they knew that he was going to be okay especially with Ashley to take care of him and that he didn't need them as much anymore.

Now, he and Ashley were sitting on the Observation Deck simply enjoying some needed alone time. They had started out watching a movie but soon the movie had been forgotten and they had began kissing. Andros had resisted at first, trying to be the level-headed one, but Ashley had soon tore through his defenses and he was returning each of her kisses with more and more passion. Soon he was picking her up without breaking their kiss and headed towards his room.

When they arrived at his door he placed Ashley on the ground and keyed open the door as quickly as possible. He barely had time to step through the door before Ashley semi tackled him and pushed him onto the bed. At first Andros was surprised by her actions but soon he had given himself up to her touch and began returning the caresses. Ashley's hands slid under his shirt causing him to shudder but he soon found his hands moving under hers. Suddenly, clothes were flying in every direction and Andros was lying on top of her.

"Are you sure, Ashley?" he knew that if he didn't ask now he wouldn't ever be able to. She answered by kissing him hard on the lips and that was all the answer he needed. They made love for the first time that night and knew now that they were truly meant to be together.

When Andros woke up the next morning he smiled at the sight of Ashley sleeping peacefully in his arms, right where she belonged. He knew that the others had already suspected that they were sleeping together and now they would be right. He really wanted to keep their personal life a secret, at least until he asked Ashley to marry him, but he knew living in the close proximity of the Megaship it would be impossible. His train of thought was broken when Ashley stirred beside him. Andros ran his hand gently along her check and then slowly across her soft lips. He couldn't help but smile as she lightly kissed his fingers.

"Good morning," she whispered into the air. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, obviously remembering what had happened the previous night, and blushed.

"What's wrong?" Andros asked, teasingly. "I had a great time last night. How about you?"

"You don't regret it?" Ashley questioned seriously and Andros quit joking.

"Of course not!" he replied. "Did you?"

"No," she mumbled, "it's just I don't know where our relationship is going and I don't want to do something that might hurt it."

"Ashley," he began, lifting her chin up, forcing her to look him in the eye, "I love you and nothing will ever change that. Last night just helped me show that love even more."

Before Ashley could reply DECA broke in, "Darkonda is attacking Angel Groove." They jumped out of the bed as quickly as possible and put on their flight suits. When they stepped out into the hall the other rangers were also heading to the holding bay. No one said anything about them coming out of the same room but both Cassie and Zhane had intentions on asking their best friends when they returned.

They landed in the park and quickly saw Darkonda and some Quantrons surrounding a group of small children. Andros didn't wait for the others he just ran at Darkonda seeing Karone's kidnapping again and again in his mind. The monster turned around and kicked Andros squarely on the chest sending him back about ten feet. Ashley and Zhane rushed over to him helping his stand while Karone put a forcefield between the children and Darkonda.

"RUN!" T.J. yelled at the children and they ran from the park.

"What a pity," Darkonda began, "I was planning on turning one of them into the next Princess of Darkness."

"You'll never kidnap another child as long as I'm alive," Andros spat as he climbed to his feet.

"Red Ranger, you can't stop me!" Darkonda yelled. "You couldn't protect your sister then. What makes you think you're any stronger now?" Without waiting for a reply, he disappeared into the air.

"What was that all about?" Cassie questioned as all the rangers regrouped.

"He was just trying to get to me," Andros answered. "Let's get back to the ship." When they arrived back on the ship they were all surprised when Andros was willing to go relax on the Semi-Deck. Usually he would have reviewed what Darkonda said thousands of times trying to find a hidden meaning behind it. It was then that they could all see that he was really trying to make an effort to forgive himself and not push himself so hard all the time.

"Before we go," Zhane began, "I want to talk to you alone." Andros shrugged and followed his best friend to his room. Once they were there he began interrogating Andros. "How long have you two been sleeping together? Did you have sex? What if she gets pregnant?"

"Zhane, slow down!" Andros commanded. "First, we've been sleeping in the same bed for a while now but we've only had sex once and that was last night. And by the oddest chance that Ashley does get pregnant then I guess that will really give me a reason to ask her to marry me sooner."

"You're planning on marrying her?" his best friend asked confused.

"Yes," he answered. "I'm going to try to wait until she graduates but if something should happen before then I'll do it sooner."

Meanwhile, in a room down the hall Cassie was asking Ashley the same questions and getting almost the exact same answers.

"What if you get pregnant?" she asked and Ashley laughed. "What? That's not funny!"

"Well, if I get pregnant I guess I'll get the ring Andros is hiding in his room a little earlier than graduation."

"You mean, you two are going to get married?"

"I hope that's what it means," Ashley answered glancing down at the necklace she had received on her birthday.

A/N: Please Review. One very important question. Should Ashley get pregnant now or should I wait? It's all up to you.


	23. Ch 23 Happiness Comes in Small Packages

_AH/AY: Thanks, I was thinking about putting it off for a while but I just didn't know how long._

_Phantom Rogue: I love the idea. In fact, I think I'll use it!_

_Jessica01: Ashley wouldn't drop out, she's not like other people. She would stick it out and graduate with her friends with Andros' support._

_DizneeDol: Love teh idea. Thanks a lot._

_SpookyandLumpy: She will be pregnant in this chapter, but some time has passed._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 23 Happiness Comes in Small Packages

Two months later Ashley sat in her room crying quietly into her pillow. Although she had thought she would be ready for what had happened, when she found out it nearly killed her. She had gotten back from the doctor hours ago and knew that it was only a matter of time before someone came looking for her. Ashley hoped that it wouldn't be Andros. The last couple of months had been extremely hard on him. Aidan had called them about a month and a half ago to tell his that his mother had died. She had overdosed on some pills that she was taking for her depression. Despite everything she had done to Andros, after Duncan was gone she had tried to build back the relationship they had once had. Andros had even went to Eltar a few times to spend time with his family. The news had nearly crushed him. He locked himself in his room for weeks until Ashley, Karone, and Zhane had finally convinced him to let them in.

They spent hours in there with him, just holding him as he cried. He still wasn't completely over his loss and now this. Ashley knew that their friends had a valid point when they told them that there was a high chance of her getting pregnant but both said that they wouldn't mind. In fact, Andros had said he hoped that she would. She would have never expected him to want a child so badly but he told her that he needed to prove to himself that he was not like his father and now that he was going to have his chance she wasn't sure how to tell him. A soft knock on the door broke her from her thoughts.

"Ashley, can I come in?" a quite voice questioned from the other side of the door. She could still hear the pain in his voice and would have given anything to be able to take it away.

"Come on in, Andros," she replied, trying to scrub the remains of tears off her face. He walked through the door and came to a complete stop. "What's wrong, Andros?"

"DECA told me that you went to the doctor today," he began, "but you didn't tell me anything about it. I was just wondering if there was anything wrong." She began to cry again at the sound of concern in his voice. She wanted to tell him that everything was fine and that she was pregnant but what if he hadn't meant he wanted children right now? Maybe he wanted to wait a few years, until after they were married. He rushed over to the bed and pulled Ashley into his arms. He was scared because she was crying but knew that he needed to calm her down before letting his fears surface. It took a good ten minutes before Ashley was anywhere near calm enough to talk and even then Andros wasn't sure she was going to.

"Andros," she began, her voice wavering, "I don't know how to tell you this."

"Nothing's wrong is it?" he interrupted worriedly.

"No," she answered, "at least I hope it's not." She held up her hand before he could interrupt again. "Just listen, please." Andros nodded and she continued, "I went to the doctor today for my yearly physical and she found something unusual. At first I was scared because she wouldn't come straight out and tell me what it was but eventually she did." At his questioning look she finally revealed her secret, "I'm pregnant." Ashley could have sworn Andros was going to tear out of the room as fast as possible and never come back but she would've been wrong. After his shock wore off he had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

He slowly placed his hand on her still flat stomach and questioned, "We're having a baby?"

"Not baby," Ashley answered and he raised his eyebrow. "Babies. They can't tell how many yet but they definitely know there's more than one." Andros' smile grew as he leaned down and kissed her.

"When are we going to tell the others?" he questioned, knowing that they had been against this part of their relationship, but hoping that they would still be happy for them. Before she could answer another question popped into his mind. "What about your parents?" He felt her stiffen in his arms and could pretty much guess the answer.

"I have to tell them but they're not going to be happy," she whispered quietly.

"I'm going with you," he stated firmly, determined to support her the way she had supported him so many times in the past.

"Andros, they're going to be angry," she replied again. "They didn't like it when I told them that I had a boyfriend and they aren't going to like this."

"It doesn't matter," he whispered in her ear. "We are going to get through this together." They sat in silence for a few minutes before he added, "Plus, Carlos told me how they treat you and there's no way you're going to face them alone while you're pregnant." Andros could see her fighting not to cry but she soon lost the battle and began sobbing once again. "It's going to be okay, I promise." Ten minutes passed but it seemed like hours to him. He heard Ashley's breathing even out and was glad to know that she was finally asleep. He slowly stood and placed her one the bed, pulling the covers over her still body, and placing a soft kiss on her forehead. As soon as he was in the hallway he ordered, "DECA, when she starts waking up tell me and tell the others to meet me in the Work bay."

"Right away, Andros," DECA replied.

Andros was surprised to see that everyone had beaten him to the Work bay. He was hoping for a few minutes to gather his thoughts but it didn't look like he was going to receive any preparation time.

"Guys," he began as he sat down between his best friend and sister, "I have some great news. Ashley's pregnant."

"Congratulations!" Zhane and Karone both exclaimed as Karone wrapped her arms around him and then Zhane did the same.

"Where's Ashley?" Carlos asked, suddenly afraid that she had went to tell her parents alone. Although he didn't agree to their choice of not waiting he was still happy for them and didn't want anything to happen to cause either of them more hurt.

"She's asleep," Andros answered, looking down at his hands. "She's terrified of how her parents will react and I don't know if we should even tell them."

"Why is she scared of her parents?" Zhane asked. Carlos looked at him in surprise. He had made Andros promise not to tell anyone but he figured that he had told Zhane.

"Should we tell them?" Andros questioned and Carlos nodded. "I don't know many of the details but they've beaten her and locked her in her room, much like what my parents did to me." He was fighting back the tears that were now forming in his eyes as he talked about Ashley and was losing miserably.

"Don't worry, Andros," T.J. assured him. "We won't let anything happen to Ashley or your children."

A/N: Please review!


	24. Ch 24 Proposal

_AH/AY: I'm going to kill them eventually, but I need them right now, mainly so Andros can vent some anger._

_Phantom Rogue: I wish I would have came up with it sooner too but it just hit me while I was writing the chapter and it really seemed to fit right in._

_SpookyandLumpy: Here's more!_

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 24 Proposal

_She ran as fast as she could into her room, if you could call it that. She could hear the sound of the shoes pounding up the stairs and prayed that this time someone would stop them, but she knew, like always, no one would. She curled up in the corner of the closet and closed her eyes. The shadows were soon upon her and she opened her eyes just a little, all she could see was a fist._

Ashley shot up in the bed, sweat and tears running down her face. "DECA, where's Andros?" She swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up, knowing that she would never get back to sleep without his protective arms around her.

"Andros, is presently on his way here," DECA answered, and Ashley could've sworn she heard concern in her voice. Just as she walked over to the door it slid open and she jumped.

"Hey," Andros began gently, seeing the terrified look on her face, "it's just me." He pulled her into his arms and he felt her relax. "Come on, the others are worried about you."

"You told them?" she questioned, glaring up at him.

"Yeah," he whispered, looking down at his feet, "I was hoping that you wouldn't mind. They're all happy for us and they're ready to be aunts and uncles." He saw a smile begin to form on her face as he glanced up at her but it quickly melted away. "What's wrong, Ash?"

"Before you got her I was having a nightmare," she began. She knew that he already knew where this was going but she also knew that in order for her to get over it she had to face it herself. "It was about my parents." She paused, taking a long look into his eyes and finding nothing there except for love and concern. "It was my fifth birthday and some friends of mine had insisted to have me a party. I told them that my parents wouldn't let me but they wouldn't listen. They came over that day and surprised me with presents and a cake. It was the first time I had ever gotten anything for my birthday. My parents weren't happy and I knew it. I just kept praying that the party would never end and that I would never be alone with them again but it didn't happen. As soon as everyone had left I ran up to my room and hid in my closet. I kept hoping that my brother, Jeff, would get home from his friend's house or that anyone would come and stop them but nobody did." She stopped, fighting back the tears long enough to finish her story. "They hit me until I passed out and then they rushed me to the emergency room telling the doctors that I was like that when they got home from work and that they didn't know what had happened. I could tell then that the doctors didn't believe them and I actually told one of the doctor the truth. That was a mistake. The lawyer couldn't prove the case and I was sent home with them. After that I wasn't allowed out of my room for three months unless it was to go to school." By now she was crying and clinging to Andros much like he had done to her so many times in the past.

"It's okay now, Ash," he whispered gently. "I won't let them touch you ever again." As he held her he couldn't imagine who would want to cause her harm. She was always so nice to everyone, especially him. _'I won't ever let anyone hurt her again,'_ he vowed silently as Ashley began to pull away from him. "Do you want to talk to the others? I know they'd really like to see you."

"Okay," she whispered, wiping the remaining tears off her face. "When are we going to tell my parents?" Ashley could tell that he wasn't in a rush to tell them and neither was she but she would rather get it over with now then wait until it was obvious that she was pregnant.

"When ever you want to," Andros answered and she looked away from him. "But you have to promise me that you won't go down there alone." When she didn't answer, he forced her to look at him. "Ashley, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you or our children. Please, promise me."

"I promise," she replied launching herself into his arms once again. "I love you so much, Andros."

"I love you too, Ash," he replied and they walked hand in hand to the Work Bay.

"Hey, guys," Ashley greeted, appearing much happier than she had been just minutes before. "So, you're actually happy for us?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Cassie asked, running over to hug her best friend. "We might not agree with the timing but we're still your friends." Soon the rest of the group had joined the hug, all except for Carlos.

"What's wrong with you?" Ashley asked, walking over to her former boyfriend. She had a suspicion that it wasn't the fact that she was pregnant, just who she was pregnant by.

"I still don't agree with this, Ashley," he replied. "I mean you guys aren't ready to be parents and your parents aren't exactly going to allow you to move out and live up here are they?"

"They don't have a choice, Carlos!" she yelled. "I'm eighteen and just because I'm not pregnant with your babies doesn't give you any right to talk to me this way!" With that she stormed out of the room. Just as Andros was about to follow Karone and Cassie stopped him.

"I think she needs sometime with the girls," Cassie explained and he nodded, turning his attention to Carlos.

"I thought you were okay with this, Carlos," he stated.

"I thought I was too," he answered. "I guess I'm still jealous that you got her instead of me." He glued his gaze to the floor as he continued, "I'm sorry. I really am happy for both of you but it's going to take some time for me to get over this."

"Don't apologize to me," Andros replied, as he pointed down the hall. "Go apologize to her." Carlos only nodded his head and took off in the direction the girls had went a few minutes before. As soon as Carlos was out of the room Andros shank down onto one of the empty stools, placing his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Zhane asked, sitting down next to him.

"When I went to get Ashley she told me about a nightmare that she had and it just made me upset," he answered, refusing to look up at Zhane or T.J. "I just hate thinking about what they did to her. She didn't deserve it."

"No child deserves it, Andros," T.J. interjected. "Not Ashley, not you, not anyone. Just as long as you two stick together I don't think anyone will ever hurt you like that again."

Although their little discussion had made him feel better, Andros was wide awake that night thinking about what Ashley had told him. Sure, his father had never liked him but his mother had always done everything in her power to protect him, at least until she turned against him too. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like if both his parents would have hated him from the beginning, he really didn't think he would've been able to stand it. Ashley was sound asleep beside him, but even the rhythm of her breathing wasn't enough to get him to sleep. He slowly climbed out of the bed, careful not to wake Ashley. He dressed quickly into a pair of pants and a tee shirt and headed for the Work Bay.

"DECA," he began, "you don't know where I've gone, understood?"

"Yes, Andros," the AI answered and he slid down his jumptube. He landed in a secluded park that was only a few blocks from Ashley's house. She had shown it to them on one of their many dates and he had even noticed then that she seemed a little edgy when they walked by but he hadn't pushed her. Now, as he stood outside the house he could almost hear her screams of terror and he knew that he needed to do something about it. Slowly, he approached the house and he knocked softly on the door. A man about six inches taller than him answered the door and Andros immediately assumed the man to be Ashley's father, Frank Hammond.

"Are you Mr. Hammond?" he asked just to make sure. He had met Jeff on a couple of occasions but couldn't remember exactly what he looked like.

"Yes," Frank answered. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Andros," he stated slowly. As soon as Frank heard the name he had Andros by the shirt collar and pulled him into the house. It didn't take much for Andros to see that this visit wasn't going to end well for him.

"Well, what do you want?" the older man interrogated harshly.

"Ashley's pregnant," Andros answered. He knew the blow was coming but didn't take the time to prepare himself. He had always been taught not to use his skills against other people but he knew that if he didn't do something he was going to end up dead. Frank quickly had him on his back and was kicking him profusely. Finally, Andros had enough. His children needed two parents and he wasn't going to let them down. Using his telekinesis, he knocked Frank to the ground and sprinted for the front door. Once outside he raised his communicator to his mouth and gasped, "DECA, teleport me to the Megaship."

Without his knowledge, DECA had alerted the other rangers of his trip and they were all waiting for him as the Megaship materialized in front of him. Zhane and Ashley quickly ushered him to the Med Bay were they bandaged his injuries.

"What did you think you were doing!" Ashley shouted as she paced around the room. Andros only lowered her head as she glared at him. "Well, are you going to answer me or not?"

"I was just trying to protect you and the babies," he tried to explain. "I knew that if we both went down there they would separate us and I wouldn't be able to help you. I can't live without you, Ashley." He pulled her into his arms and something jabbed into his leg. He carefully pulled away from her enough to stand and then get down on one knee. He pulled out a small box and looked into her eyes. "Ashley Hammond, will you marry me?" Ashley looked like she was going to faint at any second and Andros rushed to support her.

"Andros," she began, "of course I'll marry you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Careful," Zhane warned. "That's how you ended up in this situation to begin with." He barely had time to dunk as several pillows came flying out of the cabinets. "Hey! I was only kidding!"

A/N: Please Review.


	25. Ch 25 Together Forever

_AH/AY: Yeah you've gotta love him. I'm finally on Christmas break so updates should be almost everyday from here on._

_Phantom Rogue: Of course the weddings going to be in the story. In fact here it is!_

_Jessica01: They're going to die but I don't know that it will be anytime soon._

_SpookyandLumpy: Glad you like it so much._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 25 Together Forever

Only two weeks had passed since Andros proposal but today was the big day. They had started out saying that they would have a small wedding on the Megaship but Cassie had convinced Ashley to move it down to the park. After Carlos had apologized to her she had asked him a huge favor, to walk her down the aisle, since she knew that her father wouldn't do it. She had a long conversation with Andros about his little visit to her house and in the end they had agreed to leave her parents out of their lives. At the moment both Andros and Ashley were pacing around, Andros in front of the alter and Ashley in a small tent they had set up so Andros couldn't see her.

"Andros," Zhane began, stepping in front of his friend and effectively stopping the pacing, "you have to calm down. The last thing we need is you passing out up here or something. You know that would make Ashley really mad."

"I can't help it, Zhane!" Andros replied, his voice a bit shaky. "How would you feel if you were standing here just waiting to catch a glimpse of my sister in a wedding dress you've never seen?"

"I would probably be as nervous as you are," he answered honestly. "But Ashley's in there feeling just the way you are and you both need to stay calm for the other." Andros looked back to see all his siblings smiling and couldn't help but break into a grin himself.

Meanwhile, in the tent, Ashley was getting a similar speech from Cassie, "If you're this nervous just imagine how Andros must be feeling."

"I don't want to do that," Ashley replied. "I might just cancel the wedding to spare him."

"We all know you wouldn't do that," another voice stated from the entrance. They turned to see Carlos standing there in a tuxedo with both a red and a yellow flower in the pocket. "Are you almost ready? Andros is on the verge of a heart attack and I know we really don't want that to happen."

"I'm ready," Ashley said determinedly. They all took there places and then waited for their cue.

Just as the music started a new, harsh voice added, "I'm hurt that you didn't invite us." Ashley would've known that voice anywhere, it was the one she had been hearing in her nightmares. When she turned around all she could do was scream. At her scream Andros, Zhane, and T.J. had rushed to the tent. Andros stopped short as he saw Frank standing there with Ashley's mother, Ann, at his side. Carlos had already positioned himself between Frank and Ashley and Andros joined him.

"What do you want?" Carlos asked, his voice sounding very dangerous.

"We just wanted to see our daughter throw her life away," he laughed. "She's always been such a disappointment and it's a blessing that she's finally getting out of our lives forever."

"In that case why don't you just leave and let us get on with our wedding," Andros sneered and they could all hear how close he was to losing his temper. Zhane quickly pushed his friend back behind them with Ashley and tried to solve the problem.

"I'm sorry is there a problem here?" a new voice asked and they all turned to see a police officer standing behind Ashley and Andros. Zhane looked around and guessed that Karone had went and retrieved the officer and for that he was thankful.

"Yes, Officer," he began. "These two people came here against the wishes of their daughter and we need for them to be removed."

"I can do that," the officer replied leading Ashley's parents away from the park. When they were finally gone Andros seemed to relax and turned his full attention to Ashley, who had been silent since the scene had started.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" he asked, pulling her into a hug. She nodded her head against his shoulder, but he could feel her fighting not to cry. "Hey, you know, we can do this another day or we can have it somewhere else if you want to."

"But I want to spend the rest of my life with you starting today," Ashley whispered. "There's no way I'm letting them ruin my wedding day." At that they all went back to their spots and began the wedding.

As Ashley began walking down the aisle Andros began to find it hard to breathe. He wasn't sure he was ready for this kind of commitment, but with Ashley what could be bad? His thoughts were broken as she took her place beside him and placed her hand in his. The ceremony began but Andros wasn't paying any attention to what was being said and he had a feeling that Ashley wasn't either. He could feel her hand trembling in his and he squeezed it reassuringly.

"Who is going to speak first?" the preacher asked, looking between them. Andros could see the emotions clearly on Ashley's face and decided that he would go first.

"When you came into my life," he began, squeezing her hand once again, "I was so cold and unfeeling. I was attracted to you the very moment I laid eyes on you, and that scared me. I had lost so much and I knew that I couldn't stand to lose you too. So I tried as hard as I could to push you away, to keep you at a distance, but you just kept getting closer and closer. When I tried to push you away again my heart wouldn't let me and I began falling even more in love with you." He had looked down at some point during his vows and now Ashley was forcing him to look up at her. When he did he saw tears running down her face, but not tears of sadness, tears of happiness and he continued. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Ashley Hammond. I love you more than anything in the world and I always will." He slipped the ring on her finger and waited for her to begin.

"The first time I saw you," she started, smiling a little, "I felt drawn to you. I could almost feel everything that you had been through and all I wanted to do was take a little of that hurt away. You pushed me away but I could see in your eyes that you didn't want to so I kept pushing until you finally broke down. When you told me everything that had happened to you it broke my heart and I became determined then that you would never be hurt like that again, but soon I learned that I couldn't protect you from everything. From this day on, I will stand beside you through everything and be there when you need me." She slipped a ring on his hand and then scrubbed at the tears that were once again running down her face.

"You may kiss the bride," the preacher stated. Andros didn't need to be told twice, he pulled Ashley in for a very romantic kiss and then they were off to start their life together as one.

A/N: Please Review!


	26. Ch 26 Additions to the Family

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Here are the babies! Killing her parents won't come for a while._

_AH/AY: Is this soon enough? I couldn't let then ruin their special day._

_Jessica01: Thanks._

Ch. 26 Additions to the Family

Andros mumbled sleepily as he was poked in the side. He opened one sleepy eye and saw Ashley staring at him. Letting his eyes slide shut again proved to be a mistake as Ashley elbowed him hard in the side.

"What?" he asked, opening his eyes and looking at her.

"It's time," she stated simply as she sat up in the bed.

"Time for what?" Andros asked and then it hit him. Almost eight months had passed since their wedding and now it was time for their children to come into the world. "Are you sure?" At Ashley's look he knew he should've kept his mouth shut. "Alright, let's go. DECA, alert the others." The AI simply blinked in acknowledgment, knowing better than to speak. Ashley had been having bad mood swings throughout the past three months and everyone tried to avoid arguing with her at all cost.

When they arrived in the Work Bay the other rangers were already there waiting. They had been practicing what they were going to do for months, ever since the doctor told Ashley it was very important for her to arrive at the hospital as soon as possible because they still weren't sure how many babies there were going to be. Karone, Cassie, and Andros took Ashley in the shuttle to NASADA where an ambulance was waiting to drive them to the hospital. Although it would have been faster to teleport, no one knew what effect it could have on the children so they decided to play it safe. After they had left Carlos, Zhane, and T.J. grabbed Ashley's bags and teleported directly to the hospital in order to inform them of her arrival.

The ambulance technicians hurried Ashley into the hospital and took her directly to a delivery room, leaving Andros to fill out the paper work. Cassie soon relieved him of this duty, seeing as though she knew more about Ashley's past, both medical and personal. As soon as Andros entered the room Ashley used her growing telekinesis to throw a pillow at him. Not at all surprised with her actions Andros simply took a seat beside the bed.

"I hate you right now," Ashley hissed as another contraction hit. She squeezed his hand until it turned white and Andros would've sworn that she broke his hand but he didn't say anything.

"Well," he began, trying not to upset her, "I love you and in a little while we'll have beautiful children to love." He kissed her forehead, a little alarmed at the amount of sweat present. He cast a look over his shoulder as he heard the door open and saw the doctor walk in.

"So are we ready to get these kids out of here?" Dr. Harris questioned although she was sure she already knew the answer.

"Yes," Ashley whispered just before she screamed as a contraction hit.

"Well, that one was within three minutes of the last one so I think we're about ready to start pushing," the doctor explained. "Do you want any painkillers?" Ashley had wanted to have the children naturally, without any pain medications but now with the amount of pain she was in she was beginning to change her mind.

"Yes," she heard Andros answer beside her and she glared up at him as Dr. Harris exited the room. "You're projecting your thoughts and I can tell that you need them."

"But I didn't want to have to take them," she whined.

"I know," he answered. "But we need to concentrate on what's best for both you and the babies."

An hour passed by slowly. When Dr. Harris had reentered the room and checked Ashley she found that she wasn't nearly as dilated as she needed to be. She had pulled Andros out of the room when Ashley had fallen asleep and asked him for permission to give Ashley something to induce her labor. He had told her yes, not wanting Ashley to be in pain any longer than absolutely necessary. Now, they were beginning to see results. Ashley was finally ready to start pushing but since they weren't sure how many babies there were they had to take things a little slower than usual.

"Okay, Ashley," Dr. Harris began, "you're ready to start pushing but we'll have to go really slow that way none of the babies are hurt." Ashley nodded briefly and pushed as hard as she could. Andros was at her side, wiping her forehead and telling her that everything was going to be okay. Within ten minutes the cries of a new born baby filled the air. "And we have a little boy." Andros smiled a little bit as tears began to form in his eyes. He walked to the end of the bed where he cut the umbilical cord of his first child. After he was finished the nurses took their son and cleaned him up. By the time he was able to pry his eyes off his first child another was almost there. "A baby girl." Again he cut the cord and then went back to his place beside Ashley, deciding that she needed him more at the time.

When he heard the doctor gasped he knew that something was wrong but he tried his best to stay calm for Ashley. Dr. Harris signaled to one of the nurses making sure that Ashley didn't see but he already knew that it wasn't good. This time when she announced that they had a son there was no crying. He didn't even go to cut the umbilical cord and just let the doctor do her job. He could feel Ashley's hand trembling in his and did his best to keep her calm.

"Ashley," he whispered as he leaned down beside her, "he's going to be fine, I promise. You have to stay calm." The same happened when Dr. Harris announced they had another daughter. Just when she was about to tell Ashley that she had done an excellent job and it was all over another head made itself visible.

"Push, Ashley," she instructed and they both looked at her in shock. Within minutes they had two more children, a boy and a girl. "That's all of them," Dr. Harris informed as she felt of Ashley's abdomen. "I'm not sure what's wrong with the two babies but as soon as I find something out I'll let you know."

Andros looked down at Ashley, tears in his eyes, and whispered, "They're going to be fine, Ashley."

"How do you know that?" Ashley challenged, tears pouring down her face.

"Ashley," he began, "we have to believe in them right now. If we give up, who's left to fight for them?"

"You're right," she stated. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his shoulder.

Another hour passed and they hadn't gotten any news on the babies. Andros had went and informed everyone about the situation and promised to come back once they knew something new. When Dr. Harris entered the room, she found Andros and Ashley both asleep. She smiled at the sight in front of her and shook Andros' shoulder slightly. He jerked awake, pulling his arm from beneath Ashley's head, causing her to wake up too.

"How are they?" he asked staring at the doctor.

"They're all fine," she answered. "The two that we had problems with have pneumonia and they will have to stay in the hospital longer than the others."

"As long as they're fine," Ashley began, smiling for the first time that day, "that's all that matters."

A/N: Please Review!


	27. Ch 27 All in the Family

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Phantom Rogue: Of course he's sweet. He has to be, especially when Ashley's in pain._

_Jessica01: Actually their sextuplets so they'll be even more sleep deprived._

Ch. 27 All in the Family

It was very late that night before Andros and Ashley were allowed to see their children, which gave them plenty of time to pick out names. They had chosen a couple of boy names and a couple of girl names but now that they were there the names just didn't seem to fit. They finally agreed that Andros could name the girls and that Ashley would name the boys. Ashley picked Aidan, Brytan, and Tyran and Andros picked Michelle, Zeri, and Holly. When they revealed the names to each other they were shocked to find that they hadn't chosen any of them to start out with.

"They're so little," Andros stated as he held Aidan carefully in his arms.

"What did you expect?" Ashley questioned, glancing down at Holly, who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Tyran and Zeri were lying in hospital cribs sleeping like angels and Brytan and Michelle were in the NICU, until they were over their pneumonia.

"I don't know," he admitted, looking away. "It seems like I don't know anything anymore. All of this is new and I can't end up like my dad."

"Andros," Ashley interrupted before he could go on, wiping the tears from his eyes, "you'll never be anything like him. You're going to be a great daddy. It will take a lot of work but we'll make it. Besides we have five friends waiting out there that will be willing to help any time we'll let them."

"When will we get to see Brytan and Michelle?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"The nurses said the earliest would be in the morning but that's just a precaution to insure that they don't get any worse," Ashley assured him. She couldn't believe how scared he was. Here he was the Red Astro Ranger, out defeating monsters day in and day out, but when it came to holding his own children he was terrified. "Why don't you put Aidan in one of the others cribs and go get the others up here. I want them to see our kids." Andros simply nodded hurrying to fulfill her request.

"Hey, guys," he greeted as he entered the waiting room, "Ashley wants to see you guys."

"Are the babies in there?" Cassie asked, no wanting to wait another second before holding her nieces and nephews.

"All of them except Brytan and Michelle," he answered.

"When will you be able to see them?" Zhane questioned gently. He knew that his best friend was probably beating himself up because two of his children were sick but he wanted to show Andros that it wasn't his fault.

"The nurses say in the morning," he replied, "but there's also a possibility that since they have some Kerovian DNA that they will get better faster." He led the group back to Ashley's room surprised to see her holding their other two children. "They're better?"

"Yes," she whispered. "The nurses say that it must be because of your DNA but all I care about is that they're better and we can take them home in two days."

"Well," Cassie began approaching the bed, "I plan on holding one of these kids before we take them back to the Megaship." Ashley smiled at her best friend and handed Michelle to her.

"I guess that's why everyone else is here too?" Ashley asked and they all nodded. "Well, go ahead and grab one, they won't bite." T.J., Carlos, Zhane, and Karone quickly picked up the sleeping babies in the cribs and Andros approached the bed.

"Can I?" he asked glancing down at Brytan. Ashley handed Brytan to his father, knowing that Andros had been worried the most about him and Michelle.

"He has your hair you know," she stated, looking over at him.

"How can you tell?" he asked, staring hard at the light fuzz on their son's head.

"It's darker on the sides than in the middle," Ashley explained, pointing out the color difference and Andros' face lit up. "Michelle and Tyran have your hair too with my eyes and the other three have my hair and your eyes."

"So are we going to have anymore?" he asked quietly.

"I think we should wait and see what happens with these six first," Ashley answered. "I think they're going to be a hand full for a while." Andros couldn't help but agree as he hugged his son a little closer, watching him sleep peacefully, and promising that he would be the best father he could be.

A/N: Please Review!


	28. Ch 28 Back to the Fight

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Don't worry about it. I'll let you slide this time!_

_Phantom Rogue: Yeah, he'll be a great dad. _

_Jessica01: The names came from family and friends._

Ch. 28 Back to the Fight

It had been two months since the sextuplets had been brought home from the hospital. They had been quiet a handful for the first couple of weeks but had soon fallen into a routine. The other rangers had been quiet a help stepping in for Andros and Ashley when they got to tired. At the moment all the babies were asleep and the rangers were gathered on the Bridge, enjoying the peaceful moment. It didn't last for long as the alarms started going off and the rangers quickly jumped to their feet.

"DECA," Andros began, "what's going on?"

"There is a monster attacking Angel Groove," the AI answered. "The babies are also awake."

"Okay," Andros started, pacing back and forth, trying to formulate a plan, "Ashley you stay up here with the kids and we'll go down to fight." Suddenly, he felt a tingling in his mind much like what he had felt both the day Karone had been kidnaped and the day Zhane had been hurt. "Wait, Karone and Zhane you stay up here too. If we need any back up we'll call."

_'Andros,'_ Ashley began in his mind, the worry evident in her voice, _'what's going on?'_

_'Ashley,'_ he began trying to keep the fear out of his voice and failing miserably, _'I have a feeling that they're going to try to get the babies or you. As soon as we leave I want you to go to the engine room and hide in the healing chamber. I'll come and get you as soon as we get back.'_ Ashley nodded and Zhane could tell that it would be a bad idea for him to ask why Andros had ordered both him and Karone to stay behind too.

Andros pulled Ashley into a hug and kissed her, reluctant to let her go. When he finally did he, Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. headed to the Work Bay and headed down to Earth. As soon as they were gone Ashley led them to the sextuplets nursery and they all pushed a crib with two children to the healing chamber.

"Ashley?" Zhane asked quietly, careful not to wake the babies. "Why are we hiding in here?"

"Andros said he thinks that they'll try to take our children from us and wanted us to wait in here until he gets back," she explained as she picked Brytan up out of the crib. "I think this is the only undetectable room on the ship."

Meanwhile, on Earth, the other rangers were having a very hard time getting any hits in on the new monster Dark Specter had sent to attack. They were getting beat back into a corner when Darkonda showed up.

"Enough!" he yelled at the monster and the Quantrons protecting it. "Go back to the Dark Fortress! This is my battle now!" The monster and Quantrons did as they were told and Darkonda turned back towards the rangers. "Poor Red Ranger," he began, walking closer to them, "do you really think you can keep them safe by leaving them on your ship? I'm personally going to get all of your children and kill them all in front of you and then I'll kill that little Yellow Ranger of yours." T.J. and Carlos quickly placed a hand on each side of Andros when they saw him clenching his fist.

"You'll never get a hand on any one else I care about, Darkonda!" he screamed, breaking free of his friends' hold and rushing at the monster. Darkonda was caught off guard by the attack but quickly recovered.

"So Red Ranger," he mocked, "you think you can protect them all? I've already got three of them." He snapped his fingers and in a flash Aidan, Cestra, and Michelle appeared beside him, restrained by Quantrons. By now the other rangers had rejoined Andros and this time refused to let him run at Darkonda.

"Let them go!" Andros yelled, fighting hard against his friends' grasp. "It's me you want!" Before he could break free again they teleported back up to the ship. "Why did you do that!" Anything else that he might have said was cut off by the sound of crying as Ashley, Zhane, and Karone entered the room and shortly behind them Aidan, Cestra, and Michelle. "How did you get here?"

"We were never captured, Andros," Aidan explained. "Darkonda came and burned down the house and tried to get us but we were able to escape."

"So, it was just a hologram?" he asked and the other rangers nodded.

"What was a hologram?" Ashley asked stepping forward.

"Darkonda showed them to me and I thought he really had them," he explained, looking down at his face. "I'm sorry," he whispered, intending it for the rangers who had went down with him. "I just don't want anything to happen to anyone here, but especially not to them." He held out his arms to Ashley and she passed him Tyran. "I love them all so much and I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to them."

"Don't worry," T.J. stated, "we won't let anything happen to them."

The rest of the day Andros, Ashley, Aidan, Cestra, Michelle, and the sextuplets spent time together. Michelle couldn't believe that Andros had named one of them after her but he had explained that they acted so much alike that he couldn't help it. Although they were all sure they could've spent the rest of their lives in a simple moment like this it was short lived as Darkonda attacked once again.

This time all the rangers went leaving Aidan, Cestra, and Michelle to watch over their nieces and nephews. Little did they know there was already an enemy on board, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to snatch the sextuplets. They had placed the babies back into the nursery and were now watching the battle from the Bridge. Not noticing DECA's sudden silence they were unaware when the sextuplets disappeared.

Meanwhile, down on Earth, Darkonda called back his troops, looking straight at Andros and said, "You're too late." The meaning behind his words hit Andros hard and he teleported them back to the Megaship immediately.

A/N: Please Review! I won't be able to update for at least three days because I'm having dental surgery, sorry.


	29. Ch 29 The Rescue

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Jessica01: You'll find out all those answers in this chapter._

_Phantom Rogue: Yes, I'm evil, but I love it! No, DECA's not evil, and you'll find everything else out by reading._

Ch. 29 The Rescue

When the materialized on the Bridge, Andros wasted no time running to the sextuplets nursery. The other rangers and his siblings followed close behind, having no idea what Darkonda had meant, although Ashley was beginning to put the pieces together. When they arrived at the nursery Andros fell to his knees beside one of the over turned cribs and Ashley fainted at the sight of the destruction. Zhane rushed to comfort his friend while T.J. and Carlos held Ashley.

"We'll get them back, Andros," he whispered carefully, not wanting to upset Andros but his friend turned on him anyway.

"We!" he screamed, throwing a piece of wood against the far wall. "No, I have to get them back! I promised and I failed again!" By now tears were pouring down his face and when his eyes landed on Ashley he broke down completely.

"It's okay," he heard Cestra soothed softly as she sat down beside him. She pulled him onto her lap and began rocking gently. Soon, Andros was completely exhausted and Aidan carried him to the Med Bay, where Ashley was being checked.

"She's fine," Alpha reported. "The shock just got the best of her."

"Why didn't DECA tell us someone was onboard?" Michelle questioned, glancing up at one of DECA's eyes. Zhane rushed to the main control panel and found that DECA's wiring had been disconnected.

"Who did this, DECA?" Zhane asked, once she was up and running once again.

"There was a spy onboard," DECA answered. "I tried to warn everyone but he got here to quickly and shut me down. What has happened?"

"Do you know who it was?" he asked, hoping that it was a familiar enemy, one that would be rather easy to track down.

"It was Elgar," DECA replied. "He has taken them back to the Dark Fortress."

"How do you know where they are?" he questioned.

"I made Andros place a tracking device on each baby," the computer answered smugly. "They are undetectable unless you know what to look for." Zhane couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he hurried back to the Med Bay.

"It was Elgar," he stated once he was back in the room, happy to see both Andros and Ashley awake. "They are on the Dark Fortress." He glanced over at his best friend and added, "It seems those tracking devices are coming in handy after all." Andros smiled and pulled Ashley into a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay," he whispered. He felt her laugh and pulled back just enough to look into her eyes. "What?"

"You put tracking devices on our children? Their only two months old!" she replied.

"I didn't plan on using them yet," he defended. "I just thought they'd come in handy when they started to crawl and especially when they start to walk." They all headed toward the Bridge, intent on developing a plan to get the new members of their family back safely.

"I want to go," Ashley stated stubbornly. She was sitting on Andros' lap and his arms tightened around her. Although he really didn't want her to go, in fear of what might have already happened to their children, he knew there was no need to argue with her.

"Ashley," Zhane began, a bit surprised that Andros had nothing to say, "we need someone to stay here in case they try to contact us and you know Andros would just give us away." She smiled a little at that but shook her head firmly.

"I'm going," she stated again. "I'm not going to sit back while everyone else goes and saves my children."

"Fine," Zhane replied. "Aidan, Cestra, and Michelle, you guys stay here and the rest of us will go. Andros, Ashley, Karone, and I will go in one group and Carlos, Cassie, and T.J. will go in the other." Finally content with the groups they moved on to the actual plan. Karone gave DECA a basic layout of the Dark Fortress and she gave them a general location for the sextuplets, who were all luckily in one area. They divided the area in half and Karone gave the second group a more detailed description of the area they would be covering. After they had prepared they headed out on their Galaxy Gliders, hoping to catch a ride on a Velocifighter. The spotted a couple not to far ahead of them and made their move. One team hopped on one and the other took the other.

Once they had arrived on the Dark Fortress Karone used her magic to make them invisible so they could get out of the Cargo Bay undetected. Once they were in a secluded area she made them visible once again and they headed off to their assigned positions. It wasn't long before Andros and Ashley's group heard the sounds of crying reach their ears. As they neared the door Andros heard the all too familiar sound of a belt hitting skin. They knew better than to charge into the room but Zhane kept a firm grip on Andros until the sounds had ceased. Karone quickly made them invisible again to insure their safety while Darkonda and several Quantrons filed out of the room. Andros and Ashley hurried into the room, making their way first to the inured baby, Brytan. Andros swore vengeance on Darkonda once again as he checked his son.

"Ashley," he managed through the tears, "go check on everyone else." He carefully picked up his son, intent on holding him until he was better. He watched as Ashley went over to the makeshift cribs that had been set up where Zhane and Karone were each holding a baby. The rest of them lie in the bed staring up at her. They seemed, at least to her a little relieved to see her and for that she was glad. "Guys, we have them." Within seconds bright lights filled the room giving away the arrival of the rest of the rangers. They hurried over and grabbed a baby ready to teleport back up to the ship when Darkonda and Ecliptor appeared in the doorway.

"You're finally here, Red Ranger!" Darkonda began and the babies shook. Andros held Brytan closer as he began to shudder.

"I don't have time for you, Darkonda!" he yelled. "DECA, get us out of here!" They materialized in the Med Bay and Andros carefully placed Brytan on one of the beds. "Give me a scanner," he whispered, trying to stay strong long enough to see what was wrong with his son. Zhane handed him one without question and Ashley went to stand on the other side of the bed. Andros looked down at the scanner, amazed at what he saw. It seemed that all the damaged done by Darkonda was already beginning to heal and would be completely gone within minutes. "He's going to be fine." He looked over at Ashley and smiled. "He's going to be fine." She ran around the table and wrapped her arms around him. He returned her hug but kept his eyes on his son making sure that he didn't roll off the bed or anything. After Brytan was moving around, in the comfort of his own crib, Andros decided to check all his children to make sure they were okay.

"So, they're all okay?" Ashley asked as Andros put away the scanner and began pushing one of the cribs back towards his quarters. As he nodded she questioned, "Where are you going?"

He keyed open his door and pushed the crib in as he answered, "There's no way I'm letting them out of my sight for a little while. There's plenty of room in here for them." Ashley nodded, knowing, just as he had earlier, that there was no need to argue with him. She secretly agreed with him but she would never tell them that. When they finally went to sleep that night Andros once again promised never to let his children get hurt again and although he knew it was impossible he promised to protect them forever.

A/N: I'm a day early. Yeah! Sorry to leave you with a cliffie for so long but I wanted to built some suspense. Did it work?Please Review!


	30. Ch 30 Beginning og the End

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_AH/AY: Yeah, 6 kids and they're not done yet._

_Phantom Rogue: Glad you liked it. Here's more._

Ch. 30 Beginning of the End

Almost eleven months had passed and today was the sextuplets first birthday. They had already began crawling and were starting to wobble around the Megaship. Andros and Ashley had been happy that there had been no more attempts to kidnap their children, although the attacks on Earth were becoming more and more frequent.

They were all gathered in the park where the sextuplets were beginning to tear into their many presents, with the help of the adult holding them. They had decided to get at least two of each thing that way there wouldn't be as many fights over the toys and so far it was working. After all the presents were opened and the wrapping paper was discarded, it was time for cake. Ashley cut the pieces as small as she could for the sextuplets but they still found away to make a huge mess. When it was all said and done the babies all had icing all over their faces and were sleeping peacefully in their highchairs while the rangers were busy cleaning up. Suddenly, am explosion caught their attention. It was in downtown Angel Groove.

"Ashley, you, Cestra, Michelle, and Aidan take the babies back to the ship," he ordered and Ashley knew not to argue. Like her, Andros was stubborn and she knew how far she could push him. After they were gone Andros and the remaining rangers rushed to the battleground. When they arrived Darkonda, Ecliptor, and a group of monsters were terrorizing innocent civilians. "Leave them alone!" All the evil creatures turned towards the cry, pushed back as several blast hit them. When the rangers got a good look at the monsters they realized that they were the monsters that they had beaten along the past several months. "What's wrong Ecliptor? Can't find any more monsters that want us to beat them?"

"Red Ranger, I can promise you that you won't beat them as easily this time," Ecliptor answered, anger clear in his voice. With that the monsters charged at the rangers and Ecliptor and Darkonda took on Andros. Once they had successfully separated him from the group they began attacking him in unison. Andros was able to deflect their first few hits but after that they overwhelmed him and he found himself lying on the ground.

Meanwhile, Ashley and his siblings were watching the battle from the safety of the Megaship. Ashley started to go but Aidan and Cestra stopped him.

"You need to stay here," Aidan stated. "We'll go down and help him." Before she could argue they were gone. Michelle sat beside her, shaking slightly, obviously afraid of what might happen to her siblings especially since they weren't rangers.

Ashley pulled the little girl into her arms and rocked her, like she rocked her own, whispering, "They'll be alright."

Down on Earth the rangers were having several problems with the monsters they were fighting. It seemed as though they were now invulnerable to all their weapons. (Like the episode with Horror Bull.) As hard as they tried they were getting beat and they knew it.

"DECA," Zhane began, "do you have any new weapons that we can use?"

"Yes," the AI answered, "but they have yet to be tested."

"I don't care, DECA!" Zhane yelled. "Just send them down here!" DECA did as she was told although her best judgement was telling her it was a mistake. The new weapon was like nothing Zhane had ever seen but he saved his curiosity until later. They all gathered around the huge gun-like structure and picked it up. "Alright guys, let's see what this baby can do!" They fired at the group of monsters surprised when the blast not only took out the monster they had aimed at but all of them. While the other rangers were celebrating, both Darkonda and Ecliptor stood over Andros prepared to administer the killing blow but as their swords came down something stopped them. They turned to see Aidan and Cestra standing behind them.

A/N: I know it's short but I'm, getting towards the end and I don't want to give it all away yet. There will probably be a sequel but I'm not sure when it will be up. Please Review!


	31. Ch 31 Losses

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

_Jessica01: There's definitely going to be a sequel although I'm not sure of a title._

_AH/AY:Yes, she'll get pregnant again. Actually, more than once._

Ch. 31 Losses

When Andros opened his eyes they fell on Aidan and Cestra. Although he was glad that they had come to save him, he knew that they were in grave danger. He stood up while Darkonda and Ecliptor were distracted and pulled out his Spiral Saber. He leaped into the air and struck both of the monsters in the back.

"Well, Red Ranger," Darkonda began, "it looks like we'll also get the pleasure of killing two other Vulcan children today."

"I wouldn't bet on it Darkonda!" Andros yelled, his temper flaring. "There's no way you're going to kill any of us!" Without warning, something inside of his snapped and he charged at the two monsters leaving his siblings vulnerable to attack. Darkonda was quick to see his mistake and jumped over the enraged Red Ranger just as he was about to strike. Andros was surprised as Ecliptor both stopped his attack and caught his arms at the same time. Forcing him to turn around, Andros came to face a terrifying sight. Darkonda had knocked Cestra out and held Aidan to him with his sword pressed against his neck.

"You see, Red Ranger, you're not strong enough to protect all those close to you," Darkonda taunted, pressing the sword even closer to Aidan's neck. Andros' fear rose as he saw a small amount of blood begin to drip to the ground.

"Leave them alone, Darkonda!" he screamed and Ecliptor tightened his hold. "It's me you want!"

"Wrong!" he countered. "I wasn't sent just to nab your sister that day. I was sent to kill all of you, but when I saw how much it hurt you when I took her I just decided to let you live!" He looked down at the man in his arms and without warning killed him.

"No!" Andros screamed. He looked around frantically for his teammates, knowing that he was going to go after his sister next. He found them all lying on the ground unconscious. He could feel the tears running down his face but he didn't care. He fought hard against Ecliptor but he just wouldn't let go. Darkonda made his way over to Cestra, who was beginning to wake up. He didn't waste any time with her, he just stabbed her in the heart and watched as the light left her eyes. This time Andros made no sound and Ecliptor released him. He ran over to his siblings' bodies, praying that he was dreaming. Darkonda and Ecliptor retreated to the Dark Fortress, knowing that the other rangers would soon be awakening.

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, DECA had pulled the connection on the battle about the time Darkonda had seized Aidan and Cestra saying that the camera had cut out. Ashley had known then that something horrible was going to happen and she tried to distract Michelle. She succeeded finally and got Michelle to go with her to play with the sextuplets. Ashley tried to push the fear rising in her back down but somehow knew that this wasn't going to end pretty.

On Earth, the other rangers regained consciousness to find Andros demorphed and throwing up beside his siblings' bodies. Zhane rushed over trying to calm Andros down as he gulped for air that seemed to refuse to enter his lungs. As the other rangers went forward, Karone stayed where she was, not wanting to see what Darkonda and Ecliptor had done to her siblings. Andros was hysterical at best and Zhane quickly called DECA for a sedative, knowing that there was no way he or any of the other rangers were going to be able to calm him down.

Ashley was fully aware of Andros' pain and was sure that Michelle was to from the way she continued to stare off into space. When the footsteps of the other rangers could be heard down the corridor, they both rushed out the door leaving the sextuplets to play in their play pin. Upon arriving in the Med Bay they were both shocked to see Andros' uniform covered in blood and Michelle started crying.

"They're dead!" she yelled, sinking down in the floor, trying to blend in with the walls.

"It's going to be okay," Zhane whispered, leaving his best friend's side to care for the little girl. "It's okay to cry."

"Why did this have to happen?" she asked, glaring up at Zhane and demanding an answer.

"I don't know," he replied looking down at his hands. "I really don't know, but we are going to help you and Andros through this." They gathered chairs around the bed in hopes that Andros would soon awaken.

_Andros found himself in a white room and knew that he was unconscious. All of his race could do this, it was kind of like a mental shut down, but Andros couldn't remember what had happened to put him there. _

_"Hey," he heard his sister whisper and he turned to see both Aidan and Cestra standing behind him. He looked at them strangely. They had never been able to reach each other through these shutdowns before and then the truth hit him hard. He could remember every moment of the battle and watching as Darkonda took both of their lives. "Don't worry about us, Andros. We're in a better place now. This is not your fault and we don't want you to go out there and get yourself killed. Then who will look after Michelle? She's depending on you, Andros. Don't let her down." They pulled him into a hug and like magic they disappeared but he knew they were probably never there. _

_Tears poured down his face as he cried for all the loved ones he had lost. Even his parents. He had loved them despite what they had done to him and he had lost them. He felt two pairs of arms wrap around him and he jumped. _

_"Sorry," he heard the familiar voice of his father whisper, although it wasn't the rough voice he was used to. Duncan looked down at his hands and Andros could swear he saw tears in his father's eyes. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you," he heard the grown man whisper. "You didn't deserve it. I love you, son, and I want you to protect your sisters from harm." Andros stared at his father, unable to form a reply. _

_"It's time to go," he heard his mother whisper and he found his voice._

_"Please don't leave me," he begged. "I don't want to be alone without all of you." _

_"You're not alone, Andros," his mother stated. "You have a family that loves you very mich and they're very worried about you. Go join them. Don't become the person you were after Karone disappeared." He only nodded and they disappeared leaving him alone in his mind._

It was three in the morning before Andros woke up crying. Zhane, Karone, and Michelle were the only ones in the room and they woke up immediately. Michelle crawled into his arms, seeking for some kind of calmness, some kind of guarantee that everything was going to be okay.

"Don't worry," Andros whispered in her ear, "everything will be okay." Although it wasn't much, it was enough for Michelle to let down the barriers that she had put up the moment she had seen Andros. Karone had joined in feeling like she was intruding, but at the same time feeling the tremendous loss they had just witnessed. They stayed like that for hours until they were all too tired to hold their eyes open. Zhane helped Andros down to his room while he carried Michelle in one arm. Once they had arrived they both collapsed in the bed and Zhane left to find Karone praying that they would all be okay.

A/N: Please Review! Only one chapter left.


	32. Ch 32 Epilogue

_Phantom Rogue: Andros will get his chance to kill Darkonda once and for all in the sequel._

_AH/AY: I really wasn't planning on killing them but then it just seemed like something more needed to happen._

_Jessica01: You're right, but Andros doesn't see it that way, at least not yet._

Disclaimer: As much as I would like for it to be, Power Rangers is not my creation.

Ch. 32 Epilogue

A year had passed since their siblings murders and they, along with the other rangers and eight small children, including two infants, were gathered at their graves. All three siblings placed flowers on the four graves in front of them without much thought. Throughout the past year Dark Specter had held back many of his attacks, knowing that the loss of family had hurt the rangers very severely and while he wanted to take over the universe, he wanted them to put up a decent fight.

"We miss you," Andros whispered, tears slowly making their way down his face. "I wish these two would have got to met you but at least your names will be carried on." Andros stood and took his six week old son from Zhane. When he and Ashley had discovered she was pregnant with twins he had immediately asked if they could be named after both his siblings and his parents. Ashley had no objection so when they were born they named their daughter Cestra Danielle, Danielle being his mother's middle name, and their son, since one had already gotten Aidan's first name, was named Demetrius Duncan, Demetrius being Aidan's middle name and Duncan being his father's name.

"Daddy?" Aidan asked, pulling at Andros' pants. "Go now?" Andros looked down at his son smiling as he was reminded of his brother and nodded.

"Yeah," he answered and took the little boy's hand. As they walked he could help but think about how much his children actually reminded him of his siblings. His daughter Michelle, which they had began calling by her middle name Jenna, and Aidan acted just as his siblings had when they were little, always into thinks that they shouldn't be in. Cestra and Demetrius, although they were still young looked like his siblings, with the exception of hair color.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley questioned, causing him to jump. When he looked around he found himself at the park and six of his children were off playing with their overprotective aunt right behind them.

"I was just thinking how much they remind me of them," he whispered, brushing some stray hairs out of his son's eyes. "I like it." Ashley just smiled pulling him into a hug the best she could with Cestra in her arms. As he watched his children and his sister play his mind kept coming back to one question. "How long do you think it will be before the attacks start again?"

"I don't know, Andros," Ashley answered, and he looked around at all his friends, who only shrugged in response.

"We have to be ready at any time," he warned, knowing all to well the feeling in the pit of his stomach. "We have to win."

Meanwhile, on Onyx, Dark Specter was gathering his troops preparing for the enslavement of the universe. He had gathered everyone from Rita and Zedd, down to the lowest form of Putties. Darkonda and Ecliptor were the primary generals and they had came up with the plan of action. As they went over it they made it clear that they wanted to be the ones to destroy the Space Rangers and would destroy anyone who tried to undermine them.

"It is time!" Dark Specter's voice penetrated the strong silence. "Prepare for the invasion!"

A/N: I know it's short but the sequel we be up soon and we'll see what happens next. Please Review!


End file.
